I'm a Human Girl, in the Cars World!
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: Sequel to the first story with Foxy in This time, Foxy takes the world, (or at least follows the story of Cars 2)! I don't own anyone you recognize from either of the There will be plenty of surprises in the later chapters, since this is unlike anything I've ever written Rated T for stuff that happens in
1. Four Years After the Events of NEIWICUTB

**HERE IT IS! THE ONE THING YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WANTING FROM ME! What? No, it's not three wishes. ;) IT'S THE SEQUEL TO NEIWICUTB! Read on, and I hope you enjoy this one! :D**

* * *

Foxy the human woke up to early morning sunlight streaming in her face, a warm, gentle wind begging her to come outside. She blinked sleepily and yawned, stretching like a dog before propping herself up with her hands and looking around. She was in a large dome-shaped structure that had been her home for four years, curled up in a bean bag chair that looked as though it was made for a car, instead of a human. She looked to her right, and smiled gently.

A sea foam-green 1960's Volkswagen Bus, highly decorated with peace signs, sunflowers, and other 'hippie'-related things was curled up at her side, sleeping quietly, their left front tire wrapped around her waist. She debated going back to sleep next to the van or getting up and going outside, but in a few seconds chose the first option, for the warm breeze became much colder. She hated it when the breezes tricked her into thinking that spring was here when January was just ending. She snuggled against the van's side, moving her long hair out of the way.

It reached past her hips, since she hadn't had a haircut since she had arrived. She closed her eyes, and thought back to that night. She only opened her eyes when she felt the van at her side begin to stir.

With a yawn, Fillmore opened his eyes, blinking sleepily.

"Mornin', Fillmore." Foxy gave him a smile, which he returned before ruffling her hair gently.

"Mornin', Elizabeth."

Foxy stood up, stretching again, then waited for Fillmore before following him outside. She shivered, but her hair kept her for the most part warm, paired with her overly large sweatshirt that looked like it had seen better days.

Fillmore pressed against her side, and she gave him a smile before hopping onto his roof, a skill that no longer surprised him. He knew that she could jump nearly onto Red's roof if she really tried, since he had seen her try. Her height, however, made many believe that she couldn't jump very high at all. She was only 5'3(and a half), barely coming up to Fillmore's windshields.

It was only her hair that still amazed him, and not only because it was extremely long. It was extremely soft as well, and he couldn't resist petting it whenever he got the chance. At this moment, her hair was draped down Fillmore's roof and right side, looking like a moving curtain. They arrived at Flo's, Foxy greeting some of the travelers that she had become friends with.

They returned her greetings as she jumped down from Fillmore's roof.

"Morning, Foxy!"

"Howdy, Foxy!"

"Hiya, Foxy!"

"FOXY!"

Foxy stiffened when she heard the last shout pierce the morning air. She knew that shout too well. She darted out of the way just seconds before an orange, chrome, and black mass hurled itself where she had been. "Hi, Harry!" She exclaimed, jumping onto her best friend's roof and hugging it tightly.

Harry, now almost as half tall as his father, laughed and looked up at the fiery mass of red and yellow hair on his roof. "What do you want to do today, Harry? Go into the forest? Go to Wheel Well? Go to Willy's Butte?" Foxy asked with a grin.

"How about we do all three?"

"All right!" Foxy did a back flip off his roof, landing on her feet.

"Good dismount, Foxy." Doc called as he entered Flo's in time to see her stunt.

"Thanks, Doc." She gave him a wry grin, remembering the last time that she had done a back flip and ended up hitting her head on the ground, hard enough to knock herself out for a few days. Her and Harry departed Flo's, Foxy holding onto Harry's hood as she felt the wind blow her hair back. They sped along the road to Tailfin Pass, Harry apparently making Wheel Well their first stop.

The duo often liked to go up and look at the town from the cliff, Foxy occasionally telling Harry a story about her old home.

Once they had reached the cliff at Wheel Well, they stopped a safe distance from the edge.

"Hey, Harry?" Foxy asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" Harry's green eyes, so much like Foxy's own, moved to look down at her sitting snuggled up to his right fender.

"Are you good at keepin' secrets?"

Harry was silent for a few minutes, lost in thought, staring absentmindedly down at the town. He knew that Foxy was looking up at him, and he knew that she was waiting patiently. "It all depends on what the secret is, Foxy." He replied finally, and Foxy smiled slightly.

That was the answer she had hoped for. "I feel like I don't fit in here." Foxy said quietly, and Harry looked down at her in slight worry.

"Because you're not a car?"

Foxy shook her head, then hesitated. "It's... nothin'." She said finally, looking down at her knees, which were pulled up to her chest.

"It's definitely something, Foxy. What's bothering you?" Harry asked in concern. He nuzzled her gently, his engine purring quietly. "You know that you can tell me anything, right? After all, I am your best friend." He gave her a small smile, but the look of concern didn't leave his eyes.

Foxy nodded, then sighed. "I... just feel like... I really don't belong here. Not 'cause I'm a human, but 'cause of somethin' else..." Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think, and Harry let her do it. They sat there for a few minutes, looking out at the horizon, neither one saying anything, but content to just sit beside one another.

Harry noticed that Foxy was shivering slightly, so he pulled out a blanket he kept in his trunk for her. He wrapped it around her, and she gave him a faint smile before resuming her thinking.

"I guess it's just that comparin' my old life to my new one, everythin's so different. I guess I prefer livin' here to there, but sometimes I feel like I don't fit in, like when everyone else is talkin' about goin' to the races, and the drive-in, I'm just kind of off to the side. Like in the pits, I don't do anythin', even though I feel like I should. And at the drive in. I'd like to play some movies sometimes too, I know everyone else would like them, but I wouldn't be able to figure out how to use the projector 'cause it's made for cars." She replied eventually, and Harry nodded. Foxy smiled faintly, then leaned into Harry's fender. "Thanks, Harry. I don't think I could've trusted anybody else like that."

"Sure thing, Foxy." Harry replied, then nudged her to her feet.

"Now where are we off to, best friend?" She asked with a smile.

"I was thinking we go to the Butte and play in the snow." He suggested, and Foxy's eyes lit up.

"Hey, yeah! I haven't done that in a long time." She and Harry made their way back, Foxy walking along side him.

Harry was lost in his own thoughts, which were mainly of Foxy. '_She really got an accent living here this long. How didn't I notice it before? She sounds like she belongs here._'

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Foxy moving closer to his side for warmth.

"Cold?"

"Maybe just a little." Foxy replied through a shudder.

They went back to the café, and Foxy sat down next to Fillmore.

"I still don't get how you guys can all gather 'round here in this cold." She grumbled, pulling her sweatshirt over her knees and pulling her arms into her sweatshirt.

Fillmore chuckled and nudged her with a tire, sending her leaning towards Sarge. She rocked back towards Fillmore, swaying from side to side. She gave him a playful grin, and he nudged her slightly harder, sending her closer to touching Sarge with her hair. She swayed back towards Fillmore, and just barely missed setting her head on his side.

Once she stopped swaying again, she looked up at him. "Havin' fun?" She said quietly, and Fillmore chuckled before nuzzling her gently. She purred contentedly and set her hand on his side.

Since she had arrived, she had gotten more comfortable around the others, but from time to time he still saw a flicker of fear in her eyes, especially when she watched Lightning race. She attended every race, and had become a popular sight in the Rust-Eze tent, laughing and joking with the rusty cars.

She occasionally was the center of attention for the numerous racing fans who were able to get a VIP pass, but they saw no threat in her, so they treated her as one of their own. She wore her tail and ears to every race, cheering Lightning on to victory. And now it seemed like the others knew that the two were an item, sending Foxy into a teasing, playful denial every time one of them mentioned it.

As Foxy thought over their four year-relationship in her mind, she smiled and leaned against Fillmore's side. She dimly heard someone chuckling, and pulled out of her thoughts to see Sheriff giving her an amused glance.

"What's so funny?" She asked in confusion, only succeeding in making him laugh slightly louder. "Will someone just tell me what's so funny?" She pleaded, after frantically looking around at the others who had also begun laughing at her.

Fillmore ruffled her hair, only deepening her confusion.

"I give up!" She exclaimed, pulling her hood up and flopping to the ground, curling up in her sweatshirt and looking like a large armadillo.

"C'mon out, Foxy. You'll get it stuck even more."

"Get what stuck?" She looked up at Sheriff with slight fear.

"There's somethin' in your hair." Fillmore told her, and she stiffened abruptly.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

"It looks like a spi-spine, from a cactus." Sheriff replied quickly, and Foxy remained frozen in place. She heard the slight hesitation, and instantly knew that there was a spider, not just near her, but in her HAIR.

She shot up from the ground, clawing at her hair and squealing, "Get it out, get it out, get it out!" She whipped her hair from side to side rapidly, making her dog tags chatter wildly. She began pulling and ruffling her hair as fast as possible, trying to rid herself of the arachnid. She began hopping around Flo's, shaking her head back and forth as fast as she could.

Fillmore chased after her, until he was able to grab onto her hair gently in a tire. He pulled the spider out, then set it on the ground and shooed it in the opposite direction.

Foxy cowered the entire time, watching the spider scurry away, her eyes wide with fear as she bit her lip. When the spider abruptly changed direction and decided to go back in Foxy's direction, she squealed, then bolted across the pavement to Red, getting a running leap to try to jump onto his roof. He winced slightly as he felt her fingers scrabble at the water tank attached to his side, then slide down as she fought for some sort of edge to hold onto. She made it onto his roof, and curled up into a ball, shaking as she watched the spider creep closer. Eventually, she squealed again, jumped from Red's roof, then sat down on the roof of Flo's, shaking and looking down at the medium-sized spider.

"Not this again." Sarge sighed. He rolled over to the spider, then rolled over it with a tire.

When he pulled his tire away from it, the legs were still twitching and moving around.

"Eww." Ramone muttered, looking away.

Sarge snarled quietly at the spider, then attempted to run it over again, with the same results.

Foxy whimpered and pulled her hood up in a hurry, looking away.

Sarge scraped the spider from the pavement with his tire, then tossed it into the dirt behind Flo's.

When he returned, he called up to Foxy. "It's gone. You can come down now."

Foxy lowered her hood slowly, and the others under the opposite roof could see that she looked pale. Her green eyes were wide with fright, and they seemed to bore into Sarge's own. He sighed and rolled his eyes, then pulled over to almost directly underneath her.

"Are you coming down, or what?"

She nodded, then pushed herself off the roof, landing on Sarge's hood. She looked around nervously before stepping down gently. "Thanks, Sarge." She nearly whispered, and he nodded his hood once.

"Only way to get you down." He replied, then backed into his parking spot.

She looked around once more, then sat down by Fillmore with a shudder. "Ugh, the way its legs were moving." She whispered with a grimace and snuggled closer to Fillmore's side.

He put a tire around her, attempting to comfort her.

* * *

She had been sent back to her world only once since she had arrived, and she had used that chance to gather up as many clothes as possible, including a couple more sweatshirts that had belonged to her father, pajama pants, more gloves and scarves, some baggy t-shirts that had belonged to her father, and numerous pairs of jeans.

She had packed them all into a bag, then waited until she had seen a shooting star to utter the words, "I wish I could see Fillmore, and Max, and Lightning, and the others again." She had been enveloped in a blue haze as before, then her vision had quickly gone black as she fainted.

When she had awoke, she found herself in a familiar-looking dome covered with Jimi Hendrix posters, Cream posters, and one or two Pink Floyd posters. She remembered the feeling of Fillmore lying at her side, how good it had felt to be back in her home. She had curled up and fell asleep right then and there.

* * *

She resurfaced out of her memories gradually with a quiet sigh. That night, she curled up at Fillmore's side after quickly throwing on some pajama pants. Fillmore had given her a smile after seeing her pajamas, which were blue flannel, covered with hearts, flowers, the word 'peace', peace signs, and smiley faces. "My favorite pair." She said with a grin.

Fillmore laid a tire over her, gently pulling her closer.

She purred softly, hugging his tire as she smiled. "Night, Fillmore." She said quietly.

He returned the good night, and soon the two were fast asleep.

Foxy jerked awake at about two in the morning, shaking and her most recent nightmare running through her mind.

* * *

There was a spider, nearly fifty feet tall chasing after her. Out of nowhere, it was flattened by a gigantic tire. When the tire seemed to drift away into a haze of smoke, all that was left was the squashed spider, jerking and twitching horribly.

Foxy found that she couldn't move, and was forced to watch as the spider's jerking and twitching became even more pronounced before it suddenly rose up from the ground and began crawling towards her, its back four legs squashed. She tried to struggle against whatever had cemented her to the ground, but all that she could do was scream as the spider continued crawling closer, and closer, and closer to her. It stopped when it was right above and a little to the front of her.

As though an invisible hand tilted her head back, she was forced to look upon the monster of a spider, giant fangs and all. As she remained forcibly frozen to the spot, the spider came closer to her form, its fangs clicking eerily.

At last, it sank its fangs into her neck and it seemed like she could finally move, but she was already being lifted up by the large, hairy spider's fangs.

* * *

That was the point when she had snapped awake to find herself breathing shallowly and shaking. She looked around, still in a slight panic from her nightmare. Once she saw that she was safely in Fillmore's dome, she sighed with relief, then curled up and went back to sleep. She woke up around eight o'clock the next time, the memory of the nightmare still floating in the back of her mind.

Fillmore picked up on her mood right away, and nudged her gently, asking her what was wrong.

She shook her head with a slight smile. "It's nothin', Fillmore. Just thinkin' if I want to wear my pajama pants or not."

Fillmore ruffled her hair, and she looked down.

"I think I'm gonna."

Fillmore chuckled, then Foxy stood up, yawning and stretching. Her tail puffed up as she yawned, then smoothed down again. She walked outside, following Fillmore over to Flo's. She sat down with another yawn, puffing her tail up again.

"Mornin', Foxy." Sheriff greeted her in amusement.

"Mornin', Sheriff." She returned the greeting, her tail up and the tip wagging sleepily.

"Morning, honey." Flo greeted her with a smile, which was returned as she set Foxy's coffee down.

"Mornin', Flo." Foxy took a drink from the coffee, then seemed to panic slightly before she swallowed the coffee hurriedly. Her tongue flopped out of her mouth abruptly and she began panting, looking like a real dog.

"What did you do?" Sheriff asked in surprise.

"I bunt my pthonge." She replied, her tongue still sticking out as she looked down at it worriedly.

Sheriff chuckled, shaking his hood in bewilderment.

Foxy took another sip of her coffee, with the same results.

Sheriff shook his hood with a sigh, then went back to his own coffee.

Luigi looked over at Foxy curiously, and she repeated her predicament. Luigi nudged Guido and began speaking rapidly in Italian. Guido, who had been looking at Foxy curiously, nodded his front in understanding. She didn't really understand Italian, but she knew how to say hello.

"Va tutto bene?" ('Is everything okay?') Guido called her way, and she was at a loss for words.

She cast about for something, anything to say in Italian, and abruptly blurted out, "No habla en Espanola!" ('No speak in Spanish!')

The others laughed, and Foxy looked around at them.

"What? What did I say?"

"Wrong language." Sally replied, and Foxy pouted.

"I said I don't speak... oh. I never learned Italian, I never needed it."

"If you've got any hope of talking to Guido, you'll need it."

"Yeah, I probably will." Foxy replied with a sigh.

"Guido and I, we could-a teach you?"

"That would be great, Luigi! Thanks!" She replied, her eyes shining brightly, like they usually did when she was happy.

"_Guido, ti dispiacerebbe se abbiamo insegnato I'italiano? Poi si poteva parlare con voi di piu._" ('Guido, would you mind if we taught her Italian? Then she could talk to you more.') Luigi spoke rapidly to Guido, Foxy not having the slightest clue what they were discussing.

"_Luigi, non mi dispiace affatto._" ('Luigi, I don't mind at all.') Guido replied just as rapidly.

"Guido says that he would-a not mind, Foxy."

"Thanks, Guido." She gave him a smile, and Luigi translated her thanks into Italian.

"_Ha detto 'Grazie, Guido.'_"

Guido gave her a smile in return, then went back to his drink. Luigi and Foxy soon did the same.

**How'd you guys like it? I just wanted to say, i'm really happy you guys liked the first one enough to even WANT a second one. I can't thank all you guys enough for being completely awesome, and look for another update on Saturday. I'm not sure what time it will be on, because there's another important announcement I'd like to make. I'm going for an interview for a job tomorrow! If I can get this interview, then I can finally get my first job! Yay! Then I won't be a broke hobo anymore! xD Anyways, all you guys, keep bein' awesome, because you are! :D See you, Liz**


	2. A Crash, and Foxy's a Crew Chief!

She looked up at the sun, then blinked in surprise. It was later then she had expected. "Gotta go to work. See you guys later." She said reluctantly. She walked towards Doc's clinic, him following behind. "Hi, Doc." She greeted him.

A year ago, he had approached her with the same offer as before, and this time, she had agreed. Now she was learning how to fix axles and identify bizarre clanging noises under hoods. Doc had seen how good she was with her hands, and her gentle nature towards Harry and the other children, and had placed her in a nurse's position, specifically one with the children, although she said that she would be ready to help with any other patients.

Today, one of the travelers had brought in their small, toddler-aged van, seeing that he had managed to cut his door on something and was now whimpering. Foxy went into the back room, changed her spike collar into her old one, complete with her old sets of tags on it, then reentered the room. Foxy crouched down beside the van, giving him a kind smile. He looked up at her in slight fear, and cowered back slightly against his mother. Foxy sat down on the ground a few feet away from him, idly brushing against her tags on her collar. She had discovered that the children were fascinated by her collar and tags, and if they were small enough for her to cradle in her lap, like this little orange van, they couldn't resist gently swiping a tire at her tags and listening to them jingle. Sure enough, she saw the little van move closer to her, looking up at her collar with the largest brown eyes she had ever seen. "Hi there." Foxy said sweetly, looking down at him with a smile.

He drew back slightly, looking down at the ground, and Foxy jingled her tags again. "Do you like these?" She asked him softly, and he nodded. "You can come touch 'em, if you want to." She gave him a tender smile, and he timidly drove closer, then reached out a tire and swung at the tags. He missed, and Foxy's face grew sad. "Don't worry, you'll get 'em next time, little buddy."

He swung at the tags again, and was rewarded with a loud jingle. He squealed happily, and was soon batting at the tags repeatedly.

"Do you wanna sit in my lap? That way you can reach 'em better?" She asked him softly, and he nodded. She smiled, then picked him up like a puppy, holding him behind his front wheel wells. She set him down in her lap gently, and he began batting at the tags again, listening to them jingle. "How about you and me go for an adventure?" She asked him, giving him a smile. She looked up at his mother and winked.

His mother smiled back, then nodded.

Foxy looked back down at the little car, who gave her a large grin, then outstretched his front tires to her. Foxy picked him up with a smile, then held him, smiling as he batted at her tags. She carried him into Doc's office, then sat down on the ground with him in her lap, batting at the tags. Every time he made them jingle extra loudly, he'd squeal happily.

Doc chuckled, then was finished repairing the little van's door in about fifteen minutes.

The little van pulled away only once, beginning to whimper, and Foxy comforted him as he snuggled into her stomach front first.

"Hey, it's okay, little buddy. It's all right." She spoke softly, gently patting his roof as she hugged him to her. She could feel his tiny tires grabbing at her uniform, and rubbed his roof gently while Doc continued. When he had finished, Foxy held the little van up in the air, so he was looking down his hood at her.

"There, all better." She said with a smile, then hugged the toddler tightly to her. "You're so sweet." She told him when he giggled. She took him back out into the waiting room, and giggled when he clung to her leg, not wanting to leave. "You've gotta go home now, little guy. Don't you wanna leave with mommy?" She could see the little car look back and forth between her and his mother. "She might leave without you." Foxy said seriously, and just like that, the little van's mind was made up.

He scrambled onto his mother's hood and laid down, watching Foxy.

She gave him a smile and he waved at her. "You're so adorable." She replied sweetly, waving back at him. His mother smiled at Foxy, then told her that they lived a few towns over.

"Maybe you could babysit him?" She suggested, and Foxy smiled.

"If I said yes to every patient's parents who ask me that, I wouldn't need to do anythin' else. But if you'd want me to, I wouldn't mind at all." She gave the little van a quick tickle on the hood, sending him into a fit of squealing giggles.

"Aren't you the mascot for Lightning McQueen?"

"Yes, I am. I always get off work for Sundays, because Doc's the crew chief." She gave Doc a teasing grin as he pulled up behind her, and it was returned.

"My husband and I watch the race every Sunday. You look so different without your-"

"Tail and ears. I get told that a lot." She gave the van's mother a smile, and the little van a friendly pat on the hood before the two departed.

"You did mighty well with that one, Foxy." Doc told her, and she smiled.

"Thanks, Doc. He was maddenin'ly adorable, so I couldn't resist carryin' him." Foxy replied, a guilty grin appearing on her face.

Doc chuckled, then told her that there was another patient scheduled.

Foxy went out into the waiting room, and saw nobody. "There's nobody out there." She replied with slight confusion.

Doc sighed. "Then it looks like you're gonna have to go find him."

"What am I lookin' for? A toddler about yay high-" She held her hand about a foot above the ground, then continued. "- with a bent axle?"

Doc shook his hood, then replied, "Sheriff."

"Uhh?" Foxy replied, a confused, open-mouthed grin replacing the easygoing smile she had just seconds before.

Doc nodded his hood.

"Well, at least it'll be easy." Foxy replied, lacing her fingers together and cracking them. "I'll bring him back, don't worry." She replied, the easygoing grin returning. She departed the clinic, going over to Flo's, which, not surprisingly, was devoid of a squad car. "Anybody seen Sheriff?" She asked, and Red nodded his front.

"You did, Red? Where'd he go?"

Red pointed with a tire back towards the firehouse, and Foxy nodded.

"Thanks, Red." She set off in search of Sheriff, and knocked on the door. "Sheriff, you in there?" She thought she heard an engine turning off in a hurry, and continued. "You don't know if it's even good or bad yet, and you're already hidin'. I'd wait until I got bad news to hide." She called through the door.

There was silence for a few minutes, then she heard the door mechanisms whirring to life. The garage door went up, but the inside was dark.

Foxy looked inside cautiously, then took a few tentative steps inside. As her eyes became accustomed to the darkness, she soon spotted a familiar shadow watching her. She sat down on the floor, and asked him what he thought about her chances of being able to fight off Chick were.

"Not very good, Foxy." He replied, rolling out of the darkness to park beside her.

"That's what I think. I was wonderin' if you could help? Not anythin' major, just weak spots a car like him has that I should know about."

"From what I've seen, there's a couple." Sheriff replied.

"Really? Let's go outside, I can barely see you in here." She heard Sheriff sigh, then skittered towards the door. He opened it, and the two drove out into the sunlight.

The two went down the road towards Doc's side by side, Sheriff telling her what she should know. When they had finished, he was shocked to find himself in Doc's clinic. "You tricked me." He accused, pointing a tire at her.

"I did no such thing. All that stuff was actual stuff I was wonderin' about."

"Then how did we end up here?"

"I might've had a couple things to do with that."

As Sheriff moved to drive out of the clinic, Foxy stepped in front of the doors, quick as a flash. "Stand aside, Foxy." He ordered her.

"Sheriff, come on, is it really that bad?"

He gave her a look, but said nothing.

"Look, it never used to be my favorite thing either, but I went, and not 'cause my mom woulda forced me to go. I went 'cause sooner or later, I knew I'd have to go, so I'd rather go and get it over with."

Sheriff watched her for a few minutes, then sighed and rolled into the office.

Foxy smiled, then sat down in the waiting room.

Sheriff rolled out the door about fifteen minutes later, giving her a look and a sigh.

She tried her hardest not to laugh, then went back into Doc's office.

"How'd you get him here?"

"Simple. I asked him where he thought Chick's weak spots were, led him outside, then in here, all while we were talkin'. Then I told him that it was mandatory." She snickered slightly.

"Extremely clever, Foxy." Doc replied, giving her a smile.

"Thanks, I try." She laughed lightly, then asked if there was anything else she had to do, eager to help.

"Besides cleanin' the clinic?"

Foxy made a face, then shook her head. "Besides that."

Doc chuckled, then told her that she could go on break.

"Really? Great, thanks!" She gave him a smile, then headed over to Flo's. Sheriff cast a glance her way, but said nothing. She ordered a coffee, earning a smile from Flo.

Just as she leaned against Fillmore's side, enjoying the taste of the coffee, the sound of screeching tires and a loud crashing noise rang out from Tailfin Pass.

"What was that?" Foxy asked in slight horror.

"Foxy, go get Doc."

Foxy nodded, then raced over to Doc's clinic, not even realizing that her coffee was still in her hand. "Doc, quick, somethin' just happened! It sounded like a crash!" Foxy exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Let's go." He dipped his hood in a nod once, then rolled out the doors, Foxy following behind. She set her coffee down by Fillmore, then sprinted after Doc, keeping up fairly well.

It wasn't long before they discovered a smashed wreck of a car, one who had apparently lost control and hit a rock wall, judging by the tire marks going across the road. Foxy moved towards the car cautiously, and set her hand on the car's hood. "It's still warm, must've just happened." She backed off, surveying the damage.

There was nothing that wasn't bent, broken, scratched, or damaged in some way on the car, yet it cracked its eyes open with a pain-filled moan.

"Foxy, go get Mater."

Foxy nodded, then sprinted back towards town. "Mater, come here!" She called, and shortly, a rusty tow truck appeared, giving her a buck-toothed smile. "Thanks, Mater." She hopped into his bed, then the two drove back to where Doc was staying with the car. Mater hooked the car, then towed it back to Doc's.

Foxy looked at the car's license plate, which read, 'FANOFOXY'.

Mater dropped the patient off in Doc's office, then Foxy and Doc set to work, trying to fix the poor car.

* * *

Sunday rolled around, seemingly too quickly, and the car, whose name was found to be Earl, still wasn't awake after passing out the first hour he was in the clinic. Lightning rolled into the clinic, asking Doc if he'd be able to make it to the race. "I doubt it, Rookie."

Lightning sighed, then Foxy popped her head around the corner. "Somethin' wrong?"

"I'm not gonna be able to be his crew chief for this race."

"But Doc, it's the last race of the season." Lightning protested.

Doc shook his hood. "I'm sorry Rookie, if there wasn't an unconscious car sitting on the lift that needed fixin', you know that I'd be there."

"What if Foxy filled in?"

"Huh?"

Lightning's question surprised Foxy and Doc. "Come on, she sits right next to you in the pits, she knows every term in the book by now." Lightning pleaded at Doc's unwavering stare. "Foxy, what should I do if Chick bumps me into the wall?"

"Easy. Just even out, then shoot ahead of him."

"See?"

"All right, but it'll be a long night." Doc warned her.

"Sure, I got it. All I'll need is a lot of coffee, then I should be set."

Lightning chuckled, then Doc shooed her back into his office to work on the patient.

She came back out a few hours later, covered in grease, oil, and transmission fluid. "I was fixing his engine. It was completely wrecked from the impact."

Doc chuckled, then grew more serious as he explained to her that being crew chief was as important as her job.

She nodded solemnly, then replied that she wouldn't let him down. There was a fierce look of determination in her eyes, and her voice rung with the same determination. She worked her way into her own headset, adjusting it slightly so it fit, then turned it on to test it. "Hey, Light, you read me?"

"Sure, Foxy. You ready to go?" His voice came through the headset slightly crackly because of static.

"Sure am. Meet you outside."

"Got it." Lightning shut his radio off, and Foxy did the same.

She hung the headset around her neck, then gave Doc a smile. "They work."

Doc shook his hood in slight amusement, then wished her luck.

"Thanks, I think I'll need it." A slightly worried expression passed over her face, and Doc nudged her gently.

"You'll do fine."

She nodded, then left the clinic. She went over to Flo's, where she was meeting the others. "All right, we've got to be fast."

The ones who were going looked at her in confusion, then Ramone noticed the headset hanging around her neck. "You the crew chief? I thought Doc was gonna do it, amigo."

"He's busy with that car we found. Told me that I'm crew chief." She bit at her lip nervously, and Fillmore nudged her gently.

"You'll do great, Elizabeth."

"Thanks, Fillmore. I hope I don't screw anything up."

Flo passed her a coffee, which she drank quickly, figuring that she'd need it for tonight. She followed Lightning into his trailer, Mack hooked up to it already.

"Nervous?" Lightning asked.

"More like petrified that I'm going to do somethin' wrong."

"First thing's first, you've got to relax, otherwise you really will screw up. Here." Lightning gently pushed her down onto the bed, oblivious to her eyes widening. He gently pressed his tires against her spine, grinning as she melted into a puddle. "You're really freaking out about this." He commented, attempting to loosen a knot he found in her shoulder.

She nodded, listening to Rascal Flatts' Me And My Gang as Lightning blared it across the speakers in his trailer. "Don't. You'll do fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I've flown solo before. It's easier then you might think, although having a crew chief helps. Besides, you know this kind of stuff. You have known it for four years. Just relax, and you'll do great." He told her firmly.

She nodded with a light sigh as he began working on another knot he had found, sinking even more into his blanket. Abruptly, a loud pop issued from her back, making Lightning jump and draw away. The entire trailer was silent for a few seconds, then Foxy sighed happily. "That felt greaat."

"You mean that didn't hurt?"

"'Course not. Watch." Foxy propped herself up on her hands, and twisted herself to the left. Numerous loud pops sounded, and Lightning grimaced.

Foxy twisted the other way, and about six distinct pops were heard.

"That sounds painful!" Lightning exclaimed, and Foxy grinned.

"Nope. You just loosened it."

The two looked up as the trailer shook, then Mack's voice came over the radio. "We're here, you guys."

"Thanks, Mack."

The two looked at each other, Foxy's headset hanging around her neck.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Me nether." With a grin, Lightning scooped her up onto his hood, then opened the door to a rush of roaring, screaming fans. He escorted Foxy to the crew chief's box, then helped her onto it. She placed the headset over her ears, then turned it on, Lightning doing the same to his radio.

"You ready, Light?"

He nodded, giving her a smile. "Of course. And remember what I said. You'll be fine."

Foxy nodded, then put her tail and ears on, her tail drooping down the side of the crew chief's box.

At a gentle tugging at her tail, she looked down to see Flo parked there, looking up at her kindly. "You'll do fine, honey."

"I sure hope so, Flo. If I don't, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Foxy replied, biting her lip again.

"Looks like we've got a surprising change of crew chiefs for McQueen! And wouldn't you know, it's his mascot, Foxy?"

"I sure hope she knows what she's doin' Bob, because if she doesn't, then there's gonna be lots of fans who aren't too happy with her!"

"They had to say it..." Foxy moaned, covering her eyes with her hand.

"Hey, focus. Block them out, and show them that you can do this." Lightning's voice rang out over the headset, and Foxy sighed.

"Got it, Light."

Soon, the race was underway, Lightning occasionally asking for her help. She was able to guide him through the pack without much trouble, thanks to Mater. He had found a coffee stand, and had brought her a large cup of black coffee. She sat drinking it, feeling calmer.

'_I can do this._' She thought. "All right, Light, get on the inside before we hit that turn."

"Good call, Foxy. Doing great!"

Foxy grinned, then took another drink from her coffee. "Now, punch it, punch it right now!" She exclaimed as Lightning came out of the turn below another car, battling for the position.

Lightning put on a burst of speed, and shot past the racer. He took the lead, speeding ahead at Foxy's instructions. "We've got this race in the bag." Lightning told her, and she grinned.

"You said it."

Suddenly, there was contact between the two racers in the forty-second and forty-third positions, Lightning right behind them.

"Left!" She watched as Lightning swerved left, avoiding the one car that was spinning by him. "Punch it again! Quick!" She nearly shouted into the headset, and Lightning floored it.

"McQueen's new crew chief is taking some pretty gutsy moves for a rookie! She's doing great!"

Foxy rolled her eyes, then focused on Lightning. "You're doin' great, Light. Watch out for the number 8 car comin' up fast, on your right."

Lightning shot forwards, swerving into the outer lane, blocking Dale Junior.

Foxy watched in horror as Dale Junior connected with Lightning's left rear tire, popping it and sending Lightning swerving across the track. "Light, right to go left!"

"That only works on dirt!"

"Not if you're a drifter it doesn't, now do it, right now!"

Lightning did as she said, and managed to save himself from going into a spin and hitting the wall.

"Yellow flag. Bring it in, but be careful."

"Got it, Foxy."

"Guido, get ready." Foxy commanded, casting a glance down towards Guido.

He nodded, standing at the ready with his impact wrench. As soon as Lightning stopped in the pit box, Guido set to work replacing the tire. Lightning flashed Foxy a smile before heading out onto the track again.

"Great job, Foxy." Sheriff said with a nod.

Foxy flashed him a quick grin, then focused back on Lightning. "Doin' good, but it's not over yet. Just keep goin'." Foxy told him, watching as the green flag waved, then forty-one cars roared around the track. Lightning managed to move his way into third place, then was abruptly blocked off by two cars.

"Now what, Foxy?" He asked, rounding a turn.

"Stay to the inside, then shoot ahead when you see an openin'."

"Got it."

She watched as he did just that, then silently looked over at Mater, waving him over to her side. "Mind getting me another coffee? I'm all out and I've got a feeling that I'm going to need it." She whispered.

Mater gave her a large, buck-toothed grin, then nodded and drove off towards the coffee stand. He returned a few minutes later, carrying a large cup of steaming black coffee.

"Thanks, Mater." She gave him a smile, then sipped it. The warmth flowed through her, bringing her into a state of calm and level-headedness. She looked up at the large sign telling everyone how many laps there were left, seeing that there was roughly fifty laps left. "Light, it's all laid out for you. All you've gotta do is stay where you're at for fifty laps, then you're gold."

"Got it, Foxy. And hey, great job tonight."

"Thanks, Light. Watch it, Junior's not playin' any games tonight." She told him as the number 8 car tried to pass him again.

"Got it, Foxy."

She watched as Lightning surged ahead, leaving the number 8 car behind, drinking her coffee.

The laps flew by, until there was only three laps left. "C'mon, let's show Junior that he's messin' with the wrong team." Foxy told Lightning through the headset, and Lightning laughed.

"Sounds great, Foxy." With that, he picked up speed going down the straightaways, and soon was close to lapping the two cars at the end of the pack. With one lap left, Foxy began getting slightly more nervous, biting at her lip again.

When Lightning roared across the finish line, leading the rest of the racers by a landslide, Foxy stood up and cheered, pulling her headset down to her shoulders and screaming out her victory. She jumped down from the crew chief's box, and was instantly swamped by the others, congratulating her. "We won! We won!" Foxy exclaimed, not believing that they had won. Lightning rolled into the pit area, grinning.

"Foxy, you did it!" He exclaimed, and Foxy returned the grin.

"We did it, Light." Together, the two looked up towards the giant screen as they heard the announcers congratulating Foxy.

"Looks like she really can hold her own against those other crew chiefs, right Darrel?"

Darrel was seemingly too stunned to comment, repeating "She did it! She actually did it!" over and over.

"Foxy, come on, let's go!" Lightning said with a grin.

"Where to?"

"The sponsor tent, of course. There's a party going on in there."

"All right!" Foxy hopped onto Lightning's hood, and away they went, heading for his sponsor's tent. When they entered the tent, there was one combined shout coming from every car in the tent, and it was so loud that Foxy had to put her headset back on to muffle the sound.

"Foxy, that was great! Ya did really well fer your first time!"

"Thanks, but Lightnin' was the one who decided to trust me." Foxy said with a light blush.

"Yer just bein' modest. Ya were really good out there. Ya looked like ya knew what ya were doin'."

"Thank you." Foxy replied, her blush deepening slightly.

The two stayed in the sponsor's tent until after two in the morning, when Lightning finally said that Foxy needed sleep after seeing her curl up at Dusty's side. Lightning scooped Foxy up, bid the other cars farewell, then drove to his trailer. He opened it, then set Foxy underneath the blankets. He went to go collect the Piston Cup he had won, but had the golden plate engraved not with his name, but with a different one. He smiled as he looked at it, then carried it into his trailer. He set it on a shelf, then radioed Mack to come take them home.

"Hey, that was a great race, buddy! You and Foxy did great!" Mack replied in his radio, and Lightning smiled at the lump in his blanket.

"She deserves most of the credit. I do this kind of thing every Sunday. This was her first time." He said softly, then laid down next to Foxy after Mack was hooked up to the trailer.

He was soon fast asleep, snuggled up next to Foxy.

**And so we come to the reason why Doc wasn't in Cars 2(in my opinion). He was busy working on a car. :) Foxy as a crew chief, I'm willing to bet, was something NONE of you saw coming! :)**


	3. Foxy's Goin' Global!

They got back the next day after twelve noon, and Foxy only woke up when Lightning deposited her at Fillmore's side. "Hm? Ohh, mornin', everybody." She mumbled around a yawn while she stretched.

"Congratulations, man." Fillmore replied, nudging her with a tire.

"Thanks, Fillmore." She said, a slightly sleepy edge to her voice.

Flo smiled and set down a cup of coffee in front of Foxy. "You did wonderful, Foxy."

Foxy returned the smile, then took a sip of the coffee. "Mmm... just what I needed. Thanks, Flo. I didn't think it was gonna go so well." She sighed happily, leaning against Fillmore's side. She looked up to see Doc rolling into Flo's, and suddenly, she set her coffee down at her side, feeling that she couldn't drink any more of it until she asked Doc how she had done.

"Couldn't have done it better." He gave her a smile, and she sighed with relief, giving him a smile. "You look tired."

"It wasn't really tirin', just nerve-wrackin', since I didn't wanna screw up, and have somethin' go horribly wrong." She admitted, although there was no denying the faint shadows under her eyes.

"You looked like you were doin' fine."

"I was? That's a relief." Foxy laid back on the pavement, closing her eyes.

Doc and Sheriff chuckled, then Lightning rolled over to her. "Oh, it's not over yet. Just wait until you see what I've got for you."

"Huh?" Foxy sat up, giving him a confused look.

"Wait here." Lightning drove off, and Foxy sighed.

"Wait here... he thinks I'm gonna run off after last night? I'm not gonna be goin' anywhere except to sleep for a while."

Fillmore chuckled, then picked her up and lifted her onto his roof.

Lightning returned shortly, carrying something gold on his hood.

"What's that?"

"Come down here, and I'll show you." He replied, and Foxy slid down Fillmore's side with a soft complaint. She went over to Lightning, then sat on the ground, looking up at the trophy.

Lightning set it in front of her, then told her to read the nameplate.

"It just says my name."

"That's the point. Most winners get their name engraved into the nameplate."

Foxy looked down at the nameplate, then at Lightning, then back at the nameplate. "Light, you didn't have to do this."

"I'm not listening to any of that. Just take it, you've won it."

"I wasn't the racer that won it, you take it."

The two argued over who should take the trophy for nearly half an hour, until Foxy finally gave up. "Fine, I'll take the thing just to keep you quiet." She grumbled, throwing Lightning a teasing glance.

He grinned, and the others chuckled.

"You didn't have to do this." She continued, and he sighed.

"Would you just take it? It's been yours since you put on the headset."

Foxy sighed, then set the trophy down at her side. "Fine, but you know that I'm gonna keep sayin' that you earned it, not me." She curled up at Fillmore's side, and began dozing off, her tail curling up over her feet.

Fillmore watched her in slight amusement as she abruptly squirmed her way closer to his side, not even bothering to open her eyes. She sighed quietly, curled up slightly more, then began dozing again.

Abruptly, the sound of a horn sounded in the distance, and the others looked up.

Foxy waved a hand and kept dozing. She yelped as she was picked up abruptly, and none too gently. "Wha-?" She opened her eyes just in time to see a car go spinning by her. "Holy Crap!" She exclaimed, pressing herself back against whoever had picked her up.  
She could feel herself shaking, her eyes wide as she watched them spin into Ramone's, which was used as a back up clinic when there was more then one patient in need of help at once.

"Mater!"

Lightning was doing some sort of handshake with Mater when Foxy peeked around Fillmore, who had picked her up when he saw Otis the town lemon come spinning her way.

"Hi, Mater!" Foxy said with a shaky smile.

Doc chuckled, and she looked in his direction. "You spooked her pretty good, Mater."

"Sorry 'bout that, Foxy." Mater gave her a grin, which she returned.

"It's okay, Mater."

Lightning nudged Mater with a tire, then asked Foxy where the trophy had went. She lifted it up, then passed it over to him. "We did it." Lightning said with a grin.

"But why's it say 'Foxy' on it, buddy?" Mater asked, looking down at the engravement in confusion.

"That's because I thought that she really won that race, not me."

"That's mighty nice of ya, bud." Mater replied, then Lightning asked what Mater had planned. "You sure ya can handle it?"

"Do you know who you're talking to? I can handle anything." Lightning proclaimed with a chuckle.

Foxy watched as the two drove off, Lightning following Mater. "Oh, brother." Foxy sighed, rolling her eyes as she watched them go.

The others chuckled, then Fillmore set Foxy down gently.

"Thanks, Fillmore." She gave him a smile, then curled up at his side and began dozing lightly again. She was out for about three hours, then stretched like a cat, yawning widely, her tail spilling down her back. She began purring when Fillmore began petting her hair, her tail up and wagging. "Hi, Fillmore." She mumbled around a yawn, the others chuckling. "Lightnin' and Mater back yet?"

"Nope. Knowin' those two, they'll be back at sunset." Flo replied, and Foxy laughed.

"Of course."

In fact, the two came back up the road towards the café, talking about something. Abruptly, Lightning pulled around in front of Mater, then said something, at which Mater began looking saddened. As Foxy watched, the two stayed there for a few more seconds, then Lightning rolled back up towards Flo's, then whispered something to Sally, who accepted with a nod of her hood, then the two drove up towards Wheel Well.

Foxy walked down to Mater's scrap yard, where he had entered after he and Lightning had said their goodbyes. "Mater?" She called gently, and when she got no answer she entered. There she found Mater busying himself with his scrap yard. "Mater?" She said quietly, then went over to his side. "You all right?" She set her hand on his door gently, making him jump.

"Oh, sorry, Foxy, I didn't see ya there." He gave her a smile, and that was when Foxy knew something was the matter. Mater never gave her anything less then the largest grin he could muster.

Foxy's expression softened into a sad sort of smile as she looked up at him. "Mater, what happened?"

When Mater seemed hesitant, Foxy replied, "I promise I won't tell anyone. I'll even make the Furry Promise."

"What's that?"

"It's really simple. You say, 'Ears, tails, muzzles, paws, I swear this secret won't leave my jaws.' After that, if you tell the secret, you're not a Furry anymore, or you've got to wear the Cone of Shame for the rest of your life."

"Both of 'em sound purty bad, Foxy." Mater commented, and Foxy nodded.

"Yeah, that's why it's a good promise. After all, you wouldn't want me to not be a Furry, right? I'd be miserable and snippy with everybody."

Mater shook his front end rapidly, then sighed. "It's just that I ain't seen Lightnin' in a whole long while, an' when I wanted to go tractor-tippin' with him tonight, he done said that he wanted to be with Miss Sally."

"Aww, that's no fun." Foxy replied sincerely, her eyes bursting with sadness. "Have you ever thought of askin' them if the three of you could all go tractor-tippin' together?" She suggested, and Mater nodded gloomily. "Hmm... what about pretendin' to be their waiter?"

"Huh?"

"Up at Wheel Well. After all, that's where they went, right?"

Mater looked down, thinking, then suddenly brightened. "That there's a purty good idea, Foxy." He gave her a large grin, and Foxy smiled.

"That's the Mater I know." She gave him a large hug, grinning, then wished him luck.

He nodded, then drove off quickly, towards Wheel Well, where the others had already gathered. "Mater, wait for me!" She called, running full out as she tried to catch up.

Mater stopped, and she leaped neatly into his bed.

"Good catch!" She said with a laugh.

Mater laughed with her, then the two drove to Wheel Well. Mater dropped her off at the entrance, then went to the back.

Foxy went inside, and soon found Fillmore, Sarge, and Luigi, parked side by side, watching the television. A talk-show host was introducing an electric car by the name of 'Sir Miles Axlerod'. Foxy sat down by Fillmore's side to watch, and jumped like a cat when Mater drove into the bar area quickly, asking Guido what Lightning's usual was. Guido replied with something Foxy didn't understand, and apparently Mater didn't either, because he asked for two.

Foxy smiled fondly, then turned her attention to the screen again. Now there was a live screen apparently centered in Rome, Italy, and a Formula One car was talking about what it was a pleasure to have him on the show. Foxy rolled her eyes and sighed. 'What a cocky car.' As she looked back up to the screen, they were talking about Lightning. Suddenly, Foxy heard Mater's voice over the television.

She heard Sarge say, "Uh-oh.", then turned around to see Mater in the phone booth, presumably calling into the talk show to tell the Formula One car off for insulting Lightning. She looked back up at the screen, taking note that the car's name was Francesco Bernoulli. She could just barely understand the car's accent, and gasped in anger when she heard him insult Mater. She instantly began growling softly, her tail puffing up and rising into the air.

Fillmore nudged her, and she snapped to attention. "Huh?"

"You were growlin'. You all right?" Fillmore asked. Foxy nodded.

"Just a little mad that he said that about Mater." Foxy replied, her eyes flashing with slight anger.

Fillmore petted her long hair, trying to keep her from getting more mad. He had seen her turn into a complete attack dog when Christine had returned one night for Mariana. When Foxy had gotten finished with Christine, there were a few scratches on Foxy, but large bite marks, scratches, and dents covering Christine, who had just managed to drag herself away. Foxy had given chase, hurrying Christine along. He didn't want that happening in Wheel Well, and looked down to see her once again returned to her contented state. He removed his wheel from her hair, and looked up again. Now Lightning was talking to the Italian car, and throwing some insults back.

Foxy looked up at the screen, listening to Lightning. "Those are strong words from a car who's so fragile. " Just as though he had dropped a bomb, the Italian car exploded with anger.

"FRAGILE?! McQueen-a calls Francesco FRAGILE?! Not-a so fast, McQueen!"

"Not so fast, what is that, your new motto?" Lightning shot back, and Foxy could hear a grin in his tone.

Francesco began exclaiming rapidly in Italian, and to Foxy, it seemed like he was ranting. Finally, he departed the screen, only to come back and kick his back tires off the ground.

Foxy left the bar area, ranting about Francesco. Fillmore followed her as she paced around the inside of Wheel Well, trying to get her to relax as she kept exclaiming about how cocky Francesco was.

Finally, Fillmore pinned her against a wall gently with a tire. She squirmed, but he didn't let her go. Eventually, she gave up and went limp. "All right, I get it. I'll stop ranting." She said, giving him a sheepish smile.

Fillmore nodded, then let her go. She sat down at his side, watching as Lightning and Sally talked. "Psst! Mater!" She hissed, and Mater came over to her side. "I dare you to take a sip from McQueen's glass."

Mater nodded, then drove over to the two glasses he had gotten for Lightning and Sally. He took a sip, then a disgusted expression passed over his face, and he quickly spit it out, back into the glass. Foxy tried as hard as she could to laugh quietly, but she abruptly let out a loud, shrill giggle. Lightning looked over her way, confused, from where he had been watching Mater. "What's so funny?"

Foxy shook her head, laughing.

"You ready for a major road trip?" He gave her a grin, and she stopped laughing.

"Huh?"

"We can't leave the Team Lightning McQueen Mascot out of a worldwide racing event, right?"

"You mean it?"

"You signed up for mascot duty, you're comin' along!"

"Thanks, Lightning!" Foxy exclaimed, going outside with the excuse that she was going to pack.

As soon as she was outside though, the others heard her beginning to whoop loudly.

Fillmore chuckled, then because it was dark, departed shortly after, saying that he'd help Foxy pack. He soon came upon Foxy, parading back and forth the road, making what sounded very much like a war cry. Fillmore chuckled quietly, then snuck up behind her as she continued hopping and stomping around happily. She hopped around on one foot in a half circle, then saw Fillmore rolling along behind her.

She froze, one foot still lifted comically into the air, the echoes of her happy whooping still bouncing off the rock walls.

Fillmore looked at her patiently, almost eagerly, as though waiting for her to explain.

She was silent for almost a minute, then grinned. "Hi."

Fillmore laughed, then nudged her gently. "Havin' fun?" He asked, and she snorted with laughter.

"Are you kidding? I get to go see the world and its different countries? I didn't even get to do that in my OWN universe!" She began hopping and prancing back and forth across the road again, occasionally adding a whoop that bounced back.

Fillmore watched her as she continued on down the road, chuckling to himself before following her. The two reached his dome in a couple of hours, and Foxy began packing, deciding what to take and what not to take. "My horse?" She looked down at the raggedy-maned-and-tailed pony in her grasp, then smiled and put him into her bag. "Cell phone? I doubt I'll get bars in Italy, so... but what if I get lost... Oh bother." She sat down on the ground abruptly, thinking hard. "I could always use the camera." She sighed finally, giving up and placing the phone in the front pocket of her multicolored 'Rasta' bag.

She and Fillmore had decided that her bag was from Jamaica, and had been named as such. "Pajamas..." She stuffed all the pajama bottoms she had brought with her into the bag, then placed a few pairs of jeans into the bag. "And I'll be wearin' my hat and tail, so that's more space! Camera..." She stuffed the camera into her jeans pocket. "I'll leave my old collar in Doc's clinic, he'll look after it. Besides, it's my work uniform."

With that, she fastened the tye-dyed spike collar around her neck, listening to the tags jingle merrily. "There. Where would I get a passport?" She asked, and Fillmore frowned, thinking hard.

"I've got an idea, Elizabeth."

"Lemme hear it." She gave him an offhanded smile as she finished packing the rest of her things.

"We're gonna need a dog crate though..."

"What? Why?" She asked with a slight laugh.

"Well, I was thinking that you'd make a really good dog, man. So all we'd need to do was put you in it and there you go, a free flight."

"Fillmore, that's brilliant! Why didn't I ever think of that?" Foxy gave him a grin.

"But can ya bark?"

"Pshh, can I bark?" She gave him a sly, crafty grin, then let loose a long chain of loud, baying barks.

Fillmore shook his front end.

"What's the matter?"

"Gotta sound meaner."

Foxy nodded, then began barking as ferociously as possible.

Fillmore shook his front end again, and Foxy sighed.

"I think it's gonna be enough if we just use the first one." He said comfortingly, nuzzling her gently.

Foxy grinned, then replied, "I can howl, too."

Fillmore nodded, and she let loose a bawling, extremely realistic howl.

"That sounded real." Fillmore told her, and she grinned.

"Aww, shucks." She looked down at the floor to hide her blush, and as she did, she noticed a hairbrush. "Ohh, I can't forget my hairbrush." She put the brush into the bag, then nodded firmly. "There."

**Next chapter of NEIWICUTB2 is now here! Hope you guys enjoy it! :D**


	4. Foxy plus Bacon equals LOVE

A few days later, they were on their way to the airport, Red, Sally, Sheriff, Ramone, Flo, and Doc waving them off. Doc had explained that he needed to stay behind to keep the clinic running, but said that either Foxy or Mater would do the job just fine. Fillmore's idea had worked, and although Foxy was stuck at the back of the plane, she didn't mind.

Since there were no real 'pets' in the Cars universe, the kennel had been placed at the back of the passenger compartment. Once they had lifted off and were free to move around, Fillmore drove back and unhooked her crate door. She scampered out, her tail the last to leave the crate, which was a type of plastic material. It was large and roomy, and Foxy found that she could lay down in it quite comfortably. She stretched like a dog, then stood up.

"That was fun." She gave him a grin, then scampered inside the crate abruptly, hunched over as she sat down at the back. Fillmore quickly shut the door, then drove back to his seat as they heard the flight attendant's engine moving towards them. She tried to look inside the crate, but Foxy's loud, bugling bark made her leap back a few feet in surprise. She looked over at Fillmore, gave him a slight smile and nod, then drove up towards the front of the plane as another car called her.

"Looks like you've gotta stay there, Foxy." He whispered to her. He heard her tags jingle, and guessed that she had nodded.

"Doesn't bother me."

"What about food though?"

"I'll see if I can mooch some off the other passengers. I know it ain't exactly the right thing to do, but it's what a dog would do, so if I want this to be convincin', that's how it's gotta be."

He heard her sigh, and knew that she didn't like the idea very much either.

"I could bring back some coffee, if ya wanted?"

"With me confined in as small a space as this, I don't think that's gonna be good, at least not in the end." Foxy whispered, and giggled quietly.

Fillmore chuckled, then sighed. "I'll figure somethin' out, don't worry." He told her, and thought he could see a smile.

"Thanks, Fillmore." He could hear her purring, and smiled back at her, then departed.

The sun was setting, and Foxy yawned. She curled up in the crate, then frowned. The floor of it was freezing, and not very comfortable. She rummaged through her bag until she found what she was looking for: Fillmore's tye-dyed blanket, folded up neatly. She sighed happily, then began spreading it out across the bottom of the crate.

About ten minutes later, when she had curled up again, her head near the door of the crate but mainly in shadow, she heard a quiet engine moving towards the crate. She opened her eyes and saw just a bit of seafoam-green paint. She squirmed until she was lying where she could look up into Fillmore's eyes and give him a grin. He smiled back, and she yawned sleepily.

"Go to sleep. We're not gonna be there for a while." He told her quietly, and Foxy looked past him, confused as to why there was a bright light from a few rows in front of his.

"What's goin' on up there?" She asked quietly as she heard stifled giggling.

"Mater and McQueen are watchin' some show or something."

"Really? Cool." Foxy smiled, then yawned again.

"Get some sleep, man. It's gonna be a long flight."

"All right, all right. G'night, Fillmore."

"G'night, Elizabeth." He gave her another gentle smile, which she returned before he drove back to his seat.

Foxy scooted back into the shadow of the crate, then drifted to sleep, comforted by the familiar feel of the blanket. She remembered dimly the crate being lifted, but rolled over and went back to sleep. When she woke up next, she was in the crate, but there was light on the other side. She moved to the front of the crate and looked around.

"They couldn't have gotten here already, right?" She said to herself as she looked out into what appeared to be a hotel room.  
She called cautiously for one of the others, and was surprised when Lightning, Fillmore and Mater rolled into the room.

"Looks like someone finally decided to wake up." Lightning said with a laugh as Foxy looked out at them.

"Can I come out now?" Her tone was so pleading that the three laughed, then Fillmore rolled over and unhooked the latch. "Finally!"

Foxy swung the door open, then stepped out, stretching, her tail arching over her back. She gave herself a good shake, then sighed happily.

"There!"

Lightning chuckled and ruffled her ear hat, making her purr and lean into his tire. "You got up just on time, Foxy. The party's almost started." He said with a grin, and Foxy instantly perked up, as though she had been given a shot of pure sugar.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed, leaping into Mater's bed from the floor. She went into a roll, and was stopped abruptly by his towing mechanism, awkwardly positioned upside down.

Fillmore looked at her and chuckled, then she righted herself in a hurry, laughing and sitting up, dangling one hand out of Mater's bed. They drove out of the hotel room with Luigi, Guido, and Sarge.

"You can sleep through anything, Foxy." Sarge said with a faint smile.

"What do you mean?" She gave him a confused look, then he explained that she had slept through being picked up, then carried into the hotel, set down on the ground, then picked up again until she had finally been set down on the floor in the hotel room. "Cool!" Foxy replied, making the others laugh.

When they arrived at the party, Foxy's eyes grew wide. "Wow..." She looked up at the large building in amazement. They went inside, and Foxy nearly toppled over in shock. "This is incredible." She whispered, her thoughts racing. "Hey, Lightning, isn't this cool?" Foxy asked.

Lightning looked over at her and nodded."It sure is."

She went back to looking around at everything at once, the others more or less doing the same. There was bubble gum pop music, so traditional of Towkyo, playing over the crowd of cars that had gathered inside the building. Foxy watched as Luigi and Guido left to go look at the tires, and Ferraris who were clustered in a small group, presumably talking. "Wow.. It's so big and there's so much here..." She mimed falling over in a faint, making Sarge and Fillmore chuckle as she looked at the two upside down. They got down to the bottom of the spiral ramp, and landed on the bottom floor. Foxy stepped out of Mater's bed, looking around with wonder. There were cars everywhere, some of which were looking at her curiously. She blushed, then hurried along next to Lightning, who was driving over to talk to a black car with brown eyes.

To Foxy, he looked like a McLaren model, and the car to his right looked like a Corvette of some type. They too looked at Foxy curiously, who blushed and moved closer to Lightning, putting her head down to try to hide her face.

"What's this, McQueen?" It was the black McLaren who had spoken, and Foxy looked up slightly at his British accent.

"Lewis, this is Foxy, my team mascot."

"She sure doesn't look like any fox I've ever seen, Lightning."

Foxy's head jerked up as she looked at the yellow Corvette with wonder. '_He sounds just like Jeff Gordon._'

"Looks like you got her attention, Jeff." The McLaren, Lewis nudged the yellow Corvette with a tire.

Foxy smiled at the two timidly, her tail drooping to the floor. Lightning nudged her worriedly, and her head snapped back towards him. "Hi, Light." She said with a soft smile. Lightning chuckled, then introduced her to the two. "Hi." She replied quietly with a soft smile.

"What does a 'mascot' do? Foxy, was it?"

Foxy nodded, then replied that it was a type of animal that the team chose, and they would bring that animal to every race. "Sort of for good luck." Foxy finished with a smile, seeing that Lewis and Jeff were interested.

"I don't mean to be rude, Foxy, but what kind of fox are you, exactly? I've never seen one like you before." Lewis asked, and Foxy replied that Lightning had found her wandering the desert a long way from the town.

"It's very nice to meet you, Foxy." Jeff gave her a smile, and she returned it shyly.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you guys too." Her tail began wagging at its tip, making Jeff and Lewis laugh. Foxy looked around for Lightning, only to find him gone. "Where'd Lightnin' go?" She asked, suddenly seeming fearful.

"He was with that tow truck last time I saw him." Lewis told her, watching her tail droop. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just afraid of gettin' lost in a big place like this." Foxy said quietly, and Lewis offered to help her find them. "Thank you, Lewis." She said quietly with a small smile.

He nudged her gently, then drove off, Foxy following. They soon found Lightning, Mater, and the car Foxy had seen on the television screen on a raised platform. By the sound of it, they seemed to be getting on each other's nerves slightly. "Thank you for helpin' me find Lightnin', Lewis." She gave him a smile, and he returned it before nudging her gently and driving away. Foxy walked up the ramp to the platform, and suddenly, Francesco's eyes were upon her. He seemed to freeze midsentence. Foxy seemed to cringe away, but Francesco was quick to recover.

"What-a is this, McQueen?"

"That's my pet, Foxy. I brought her along because she's my team's mascot." Lightning replied through slightly gritted teeth.

Francesco drove over to Foxy, who seemed to fall in on herself, watching Francesco nervously. "Her tail is-a so full. Where did you-a find her?" Francesco turned to Lightning.

"I got her in the desert. In the middle of nowhere."

Francesco surveyed Foxy carefully, causing her to sit down at Lightning's side and curl her tail over her feet nervously.

Lightning picked her up out of habit, then set her on his hood.

She cringed as Francesco gasped dramatically. "It-a sits on your hood?"

"Of course. She always does it at home." Lightning replied, trying to be polite, but Foxy could tell that he was getting irritated.

She whimpered softly, looking around fearfully. She wanted to get away from all these cars and just concentrate on watching the race. "I'd better go. She's getting really skittish." Lightning told Francesco a few minutes later, looking down at Foxy.

"Very well, I shall see you at the race, McQueen."

"Same here."

"You will not-a see Francesco like this. You will see him-a like this, as he drives away from you." With that, Francesco turned around to reveal the words 'Ciao, McQueen' in a bumper sticker below his taillights.

"That's cute. Do you have one made up for the other racers?"

"No." Francesco replied, a smirk and raised eyelid proving that he knew that he was getting on Lightning's nerves.

"See you tomorrow, Francesco." Lightning replied stiffly, and then rolled down the ramp, ignoring Francesco's, "Ciao, McQueen!".

"You all right?" His question caught Foxy off guard, and she jumped slightly before looking at him.

"Just a little jumpy, that's all."

Lightning looked down at her with sympathy. "I'll go find Mater if you want to ride around with him."

"Thanks, Light, but I think I'd rather-" Just then, she heard a voice call out, "Sir Miles Axlerod!"

"Better go. Don't worry, Foxy, you'll be fine. Why don't you see if you can go find Sarge, or Fillmore?"

"Okay." Foxy said, trying to smile as she slid down from Lightning's hood. He nudged her gently, then drove off in the direction of the stage. Foxy looked around, scanning the crowd for the familiar shapes of any one of the others. Finally, she found Fillmore up near the stage. She began making her way over to him, trying to stay on the outskirts of the crowd.

Finally, she did, and he gave her a smile before lifting her up onto his roof, where she curled up into the tightest ball she could, curling her tail up along her body, the tip nearly going up to her eyes. She must've dozed off, because the next thing she knew, she was startled awake by loud screaming.

She bolted upwards, her tail puffing up, and caught a fleeting glimpse of Mater as he raced for the stage, his tongue flying out of his mouth. He raced right up to the waterfall behind Lightning and the car that Foxy recognized from the talk show and began slurping loudly, mumbling garbled words nobody understood. Finally, he stopped, and drove over to Lightning and the other car, Foxy watching from Fillmore's roof. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but abruptly, there was a puddle of oil underneath Mater.

Foxy's eyes widened, and a few seconds later, she pulled her hat down to cover them. '_Ohh, Mater, you didn't..._' She thought to herself with a quiet groan. She heard Mater go by her, and pushed her hat up, curling up again and sighing.

Foxy surprisingly fell asleep again, and only woke up again when Mater returned from the bathroom, asking what a rendevous was.

"It's-a like a date." Luigi replied, and Mater jumped.

"A date!"

"Mater, what's going on?"

"What's goin' on is I got me a date tomorrow! There she is now!" With that, Mater pointed with a tire to a magenta car across the building . "Hey, hey lady! See ya tomorrow!"

Guido said something as they watched her drive away quickly, then Luigi said, "Guido still don't believe you."

Foxy shook her head in bewilderment, then curled up and fell back asleep. She woke up just as they were entering their room. Foxy went limp as she felt herself being lifted down, then opened her eyes.

Fillmore blinked in surprise, then smiled. "I thought you were sleepin'."

"We all thought you were sleeping, Foxy." Lightning said with a smile.

Foxy returned the smile and purred softly, but yawned all the same.

"I knew it, you're still tired." Fillmore set her down, and she went back into her crate, instantly falling asleep, her head just barely poking out from the crate. Fillmore nuzzled her gently, then turned off the lights before going to sleep himself.

* * *

The next morning, Foxy woke up, then went to get out of the crate, but instead bashing her head off the hard plastic top. She growled a string of curses through her teeth, rubbing the injured spot, then curled up and went back to sleep, her tail flowing out of the crate.

A few hours later, she felt a tugging at her tail. "Hmm?" She mumbled before yawning loudly.

"Time to get up." She blinked sleepily, then clumsily made her way out of the crate, looking up at Lightning sleepily.

He chuckled and picked her up, setting her on his hood, where she curled up and fell asleep again. He sighed, then deposited her on the floor, setting a plate of warm food in front of her. "Ohh, that's right, she can't smell..." He paused, then tried to think of a way to get her up.

Suddenly, to his amazement, she moved closer to the plate, her nose twitching slightly. When she opened her eyes, she saw the plate and sat up. "You can smell!" Lightning exclaimed quietly.

Foxy looked up from the plate in confusion. "No I can't, you know that."

"You just did."

"I did?" Foxy asked happily, and Lightning nodded hesitantly. "Cool, I can smell! And this is really good..." She returned to the plate of breakfast, and it was quickly gone.

Lightning blinked in surprise, looking at the plate.

"What?"

"You must've been hungry."

"Maybe a little bit." Foxy replied. "Thanks, Light."

"There's more. I wasn't sure how much you wanted, so I ordered about three plates."

"You didn't!" Foxy said in shock, but Lightning could see that she was starving. He chuckled, then nodded.

"They're over there."

"Why? A simple coffee would've been enough."

"They don't have coffee here."

"They don't? That's a shame. You sure you don't want any before I eat any more?"

"You're forgetting that I'm a car, so I don't eat that stuff. I told them that you ate that stuff."

"Thanks, Light." Foxy gave him a smile, then started in on another plate of eggs and bacon.

Lightning watched her, until finally she looked up.

"What?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat anything besides apples."

"That's 'cause there's not exactly a lot of this stuff back home." Foxy gave him a grin, then yawned. "Time for a nap." She said, then wandered back to the crate, ducking into it and curling up, snuggling into the blanket with a large, content sigh.

Lightning chuckled, then turned the television on at a low volume until Mater or Fillmore woke up.

The two were up within the next couple of hours, and decided what to do. The trio decided to go see more sumo van wrestling, and set out.

"What about Foxy?" Mater asked, when they were almost out of the hotel, and Lightning smiled.

"She had breakfast, then went back to sleep. I think she'll sleep for a while, but remember, Sarge is still there."

Mater nodded, and Fillmore agreed.

* * *

Sarge wandered into the room, checking up on Foxy.

He peeked inside the crate to see her snuggled up on and underneath the blanket, her eyes shut tightly. She mumbled in her sleep, then rolled over.

Sarge watched her in curiosity, his hood tilted slightly to the right. He hadn't ever really seen her asleep this deeply before, and it intrigued him. He settled down in front of the cage to watch her, but all he got out of about ten minutes was Foxy curling up, twitching her tail, and sighing lightly. He departed the room then, going into the next one to wake Guido and Luigi up.

A few hours later, Foxy woke up, stretching and yawning. She heard an engine enter the room, and froze. She began growling softly, her tail puffing up and filling the crate.

"Foxy?" She relaxed once she heard it was only Luigi, and she called for him to come in. She heard a pause, then a voice.

"Where are you?" She heard Luigi ask as someone rolled into the bedroom.

"In here." She could see the someone jump, and they lowered themself to get a better look inside the crate.

Sarge, it turned out, found Foxy, curled up on her side, her tail wagging as she looked up at him. She yawned abruptly, stretching out like a dog. "Luigi, she's in here! The others left me here with you, Luigi and Guido, so what do you want to do?" Sarge said awkwardly.

"Good question. I dunno." Foxy scrambled out of the crate, then stood up.

"What're those?" Sarge asked, looking at her racing number pajama pants.

"PJ pants. I sleep in 'em, lounge around in 'em, used to go to school in 'em, the list goes on." She replied with a smile.

"They let you wear that kind of stuff in school?"

"As long as they didn't have pictures of inappropriate things on 'em, the school could've cared less. As long as the kids had pants on, they were happy."

Sarge grumbled quietly, and Foxy looked around.

"What's there to do around here?"

"There's a television."

"Ohh, really? What's on?"

"How would I know?"

"Let's find out." Foxy replied, turning the television on. She found an anime on, and sat down in front of the large screen, looking up at it like a small child watching their favorite show.

Sarge shook his hood with a sigh, then laid down next to her, looking up at the screen. "What exactly is this?"

"It's an anime. Japanese cartoons for adults."

"Interesting."

They watched various animes for a few hours, not even hearing when the others got back.

**Here's another chapter of IAHGITCW! And yes, Foxy LOOOOOOVVVEESS bacon. There are always two ways to win her over. One is with coffee, and the other is with Bacon. Bacon is her favorite. :) **

**Random fact: Jumanji is an amazing movie, and it's on now! :)**


	5. The Key to Foxy is Bacon

Lightning and Fillmore rolled in the door first, and hearing a shrill squeal, they exchanged a glance and drove into the other room quickly, finding Foxy shaking and clinging to Sarge's side, with Sarge clinging to her, Luigi and Guido watching from their beds. Lightning looked at the television screen, just in time to see a large creature drive away, out of an alley at night, something glinting in his tire. "What are you two doing? You look like you've been... never mind." Lightning asked, finishing quietly.

Foxy yelped and hid behind Sarge, but looked again and saw that it was only Lightning. "Watchin' anime. It's a really scary one about a serial killer trackin' down this young car, but she doesn't know it yet."

"All right then." Lightning replied.

Sarge got up, frowned at the television, then switched it to another channel.

"No, no, no! We have to see what happens at the end!" Foxy exclaimed quietly, a look of horror on her face.

"That's not why we're here, Elizabeth. We're here to help Lightning win the race, so watch this." He had put on the racing preview.

"Sarge." Foxy protested. "Come on, you know you were into that episode."

"There's more of that?"

"Yeah, there is." Foxy replied, seeing that she had him hooked. Now all she had to do was reel him in. "There's another two seasons."

"All right, fine. You've talked me into it."

Lightning snorted with laughter, shook his hood in bewilderment. "I don't think they'll be going anywhere any time soon." He told Fillmore, but when Fillmore didn't answer, he looked around and found him in front of the tv, watching it.

Foxy squealed abruptly and curled up, her head resting on the floor, her hood flopping over her ear hat, her tail drooping between her knees. Lightning watched as Fillmore nudged her gently when the car was gone from the screen. She looked up at the screen hesitantly, then sighed when she saw the heroine of the show onscreen. She flopped down in between Sarge and Fillmore on her stomach, her feet in the air and crossed at the ankles as she folded her arms and rested them on the floor.

While the group was completely engrossed in the television, Lightning went looking for Mater. He found him after about ten minutes, driving around aimlessly. "Come on, Mater, it's nearly time to go." Lightning said with a grin.

Mater grinned, then followed after Lightning. The two reentered the hotel, and drove up to the top floor. The others all flowed out the door, Foxy on Fillmore's roof. "Yay! Racin'!" She exclaimed happily, making the others chuckle.

They made their way to the racetrack, going into the garage with Lightning's number on it.

Foxy looked up at the container of fuel, titled '_ALLINOIL_'. "Are you guys sure that this stuff is a new brand? It could just be some old brand that he bought out, then completely changed."

Lightning rolled his eyes, then nudged Foxy. "He sold his oil company, so he must be betting a lot of money on it."

"Then let's just hope that it's good." Sarge said, just loudly enough for Foxy to hear.

She nodded in agreement, and the seven looked up as the race announcers came on the big screen.

"I'd better get out there." Lightning gave Foxy another nudge, then drove out into the pit box. Foxy grinned at Mater, her headset hanging around her neck just in case Mater didn't want to be crew chief any more.

The first part of the race started out well, Mater giving directions expertly.

Near the end of the race however, he suddenly disappeared, talking to himself about his date.

Foxy sighed, then placed the headset over her ears. "Light, can you hear me?"

"Hi, Foxy. Kind of busy."

"I know. Mater just left the garage, so I guess I'm crew chief now, since none of the others want to be."

"In that case, any chance you could help me out here?"

"Sure." Foxy took a quick glance over at the monitors, then was just about to say something when Mater's voice cut in. Her headset got a large burst of static at that moment, so she didn't hear what Mater had said. She watched in horror as Lightning moved to the outside of the turn, letting Francesco past.

"No, Light! Quick, catch up!" She exclaimed, yanking on her hair, her teeth gritted tightly together. She watched as Lightning surged ahead on the monitors, but a feeling of dread settled in her all the same. She knew that he wouldn't win now, no matter what. She sat in the back of the garage once the race was over, facing the monitors, beating her fists repeatedly against her hat, muttering empty threats in quiet, almost inaudible tones.

"Where's Mater?" She spat abruptly, shooting to her feet and planting them in a fighter's stance.

The others shrugged, glancing at one another, and Foxy made a sound of frustration, yanking on her hair fiercely.

The five went back to the hotel while Lightning had to stay for a press conference.

As soon as Foxy saw her crate, she dropped to all fours, scrambled inside it, then curled up, her tail partially covering her face, the headset still on.

"Foxy, c'mere." Fillmore said quietly.

Foxy lifted her head without opening her eyes. "Hmm?"

"Just c'mere."

She went to get up, and bashed her head off the top of the crate so hard that it rocked. "Ohhh..." She groaned, sinking back into the blanket and rubbing her head where it had connected solidly with the crate.

"What did ya do?" Fillmore asked in shock, looking in the crate worriedly.

"I forgot that I can't stand up in here." She replied through gritted teeth after letting a hiss of air escape. "What did you want, Fillmore?" Though her words were gentle, he could still hear the pain in her voice.

"I just wanted to take off the headset."

"Oh, here." She took it off, then set it down outside the crate, still clutching her head. "Man, that really hurt..." She said, laying back down.

"Ya okay?"

"I should be in the mornin', Fillmore. If not, well, we'll know where the headache came from." She replied, attempting to make a joke.

Fillmore chuckled, then watched as the crate rocked slightly as she got into a comfortable position.

"There." He heard her sigh, and lowered on his shocks to see inside the crate. She was nestled in the blanket, which was thick enough to look like a feather bed and large enough to cover her while she was laying on it, all the way in the back of the crate, curled up into a ball, her tail obstructing her face from view.

Fillmore chuckled, then drove to his own bed across the room. He laid down, facing the crate as he usually did, just in case Foxy decided to crawl out. He fell asleep shortly after, thinking of Foxy.

Mater came back to the room quietly that night, packed his things, then began to leave, well after Lightning and the others had gone to bed.

Foxy heard his engine, and woke up. She scrambled out of the crate, and hissed his name. "Mater, what's wrong?" She darted into the next room silently. "Mater, please, why are you leaving?"

Mater shook his front end, then patted her hat gently. "See ya back home, Foxy."

"Mater, why are you leaving? What happened? Please, tell me. Maybe I can help."

He shook his front end again, and asked her not to tell the others.

"Mater..." Foxy sighed, then hugged him tightly.

He returned the hug. "It's a long story, an' I'd better get goin'. I'm gonna miss my flight if I tell ya what happened."

"When we get home will you?"

"If ya want me to." He gave her a smile and a friendly nuzzle.

She smiled, then gave him another hug. "I'm gonna miss you until we get home. Tell the others that I miss 'em too, okay?"

Mater nodded, then nudged her in the direction of her crate. "Better git back to bed, Foxy."

"Bye Mater. Be safe." She gave him a smile, then headed back to the crate before turning around and giving him a small wave.

He returned it, then shut the hotel door quietly.

Foxy sighed, then snuggled into her bed. She fell asleep again in a few minutes.

* * *

She smelled the food before she was even awake, and followed her nose, crawling out of the crate.

"See, I told you it would work." Lightning whispered to Fillmore as Foxy yawned and opened her eyes.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Lightning asked, trying not to snicker.

"I smelled breakfast."

Lightning burst out laughing. "First I've got a question. Did you see Mater at all last night?"

Foxy whimpered, giving him her begging face.

"Not going to work."

"Fine. He told me not to tell."

Lightning looked down at her, trying to see if she was telling the truth.

"If he hadn't said that, I would've told you where he went, because he seemed really sad last night when he was leaving-I mean.. Uhh... Ohh, look, bacon.." She giggled weakly, and Lightning grinned.

"Good girl." He slid the plate of bacon and eggs her way.

She dove into the plate, Fillmore blinking in surprise. She looked up a few minutes later, the plate clean.

Lightning laughed as her tail rose in the air and began wagging.

"That was great, but it's time for another nap." She yawned widely, then went back to her crate. She slipped inside, laid down, covered herself in the blanket, then drifted to sleep again.

"Hmm... she'll do anything for that stuff, so all we've got to do is weasel it out of her."

"Foxy!" Lightning called.

A yawn told him that he'd been heard.

"Do you want any more?"

Just like that, she was sitting alertly in front of him, her tail upright and wagging.

"All right then. All you've got to do is tell me where Mater went to." He could see that she was hesitant, but then held up a strip of bacon.

Her eyes grew wide, and her tail began wagging faster.

He waved it teasingly, watching as her eyes followed its every move.

"He was going to the airport."

Lightning tossed the bacon to her, and she pounced on it instantly. Lightning held up another piece, almost cracking up when Foxy snapped to attention. "Why was he going to the airport?"

"To get a plane home."

Lightning tossed the piece to her, and she caught it in her mouth.

She watched him as she crunched on the piece.

Fillmore, who was parked next to Lightning, chuckled as Foxy bent to Lightning's will completely. "Why did he want to go home?" Lightning asked in confusion.

When Foxy didn't respond, he waved the bacon a little.

She whined quietly, following the path of the bacon.

"Why did he want to go home?" Lightning repeated.

Foxy whimpered, then replied, "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me, not even when I asked him about it."

Lightning sighed, then tossed her the piece. He accidentally tossed it too high, but she jumped up to catch it, her tail a blur. "At least now I've got a way to make her talk." Lightning chuckled, watching Foxy devour the bacon strip. "No more questions." He said, sliding the bacon-filled plate over to her.

She began gnawing away at the crunchy bacon, occasionally tugging on a piece when it wouldn't tear.

Lightning rolled his eyes and departed the room, heading for the airport.

Fillmore stayed and watched her, intrigued. She seemed completely dog-like, and all over a little piece of food. He snickered as she rolled over, gnawing on the bacon, her tail curling in a wide arc into the air.

Lightning came back to find the others watching her with interest, especially as Sarge grabbed the end of a bacon strip, making her eyes flash sharply.

"Slow down, Foxy. You're going to choke."

She tugged on the strip, which wasn't crunchy except for the ends.

Sarge tugged back, surprised to hear a quiet growl from Foxy. "Give it." He said firmly, and she bit off her end before swallowing it.

Lightning laughed, rolling over to the group. "Sarge, let her have it. I told her she could."

Sarge sighed, then tossed the half strip towards Foxy.

She caught it in a flash, and it was gone.

"She goes completely nuts over that stuff, man." Fillmore replied with slight surprise.

"That's because to her it's food, and she normally just has coffee. She'd do anything for food, remember." Lightning watched as Foxy carried the plate away to her crate, where she finished it quickly, then drifted back to sleep, content. Lightning rolled over and quietly took the plate. "Licked clean..." He said quietly, a look of surprise crossing his expression. "I've got to remember that." He said with a quiet laugh. He set the plate on the table, then the group packed up, leaving the hotel.

Just as they drove into the lobby, the car behind the desk gave them a set of papers.

Confused, the group read it, Foxy snoozing contentedly in the crate. She dimly thought that she heard talking, but snuggled deeper into the blanket and fell more deeply asleep.

**Sorry for the late update you guys, I had a busy day today, then I fell asleep on the couch... xD And that in itself is something, since I seem to never want to go to bed. Anyways, here's the update, hope you guys like it! :)**


	6. Foxy Meets Italy!

When she awoke next, they were boarding the plane. "Fillmore?" She asked around a large yawn.

"Yeah, Elizabeth?"

"Now where are we goin'?"

"To Italy, I think."

"Okay. Wake me when we get to the hotel."

"Sure thing, man."

"Thanks." With that, she laid down and fell back asleep. Lightning set the crate in the seat next to him, then sighed. '_That would've been Mater's seat if Mater were here..._' He looked down at his hood sadly, feeling guilty that he and Mater had fought. They were best friends, they weren't supposed to fight. He looked out the window of the plane as they took off, hoping that Sally and the others at home were keeping Mater company. He looked up alertly as Foxy's dog tags jingled. He looked inside the crate, only to see her rise sleepily, turn around, then lay back down and fall asleep.

* * *

About six hours later, they were getting off the plane and looking around eagerly. "Hey, Luigi, where's the hotel, man?" Fillmore asked as Luigi led the way into a village.

"What? No friend of mine will stay in a hotel in my village. You will stay with my Uncle Topolino!" He exclaimed as he turned around and a red car rolled up to him.

Fillmore gently nudged the crate with a tire, and Foxy stirred. "Come on, we're here." He said softly, and she sat up sleepily.

She yawned widely, adding a quiet howl on the end.

"What is-a that?" Luigi's uncle asked, looking at the crate curiously, seeing it for the first time.

"That's our mascot, Foxy. Is it all right if she stays with us?"

"Yes, but-a why is she in a crate?"

"She's-a a fox." Luigi replied.

Luigi's uncle peered inside the crate, where Foxy was blinking at him sleepily. She yawned again, quietly howling once more. He smiled at her, then showed them the way to their home. Foxy and Fillmore had to share a room, but neither one minded.

Fillmore opened the door, and Foxy looked up at him sleepily. "Are you gonna sleep this whole trip, man?" Fillmore asked teasingly, petting her hair gently.

She yawned widely, then stretched before yawning again. "I dunno. Is there coffee here?"

"Probably."

"Then nope." She gave him a drowsy smile before stepping out of the crate and stretching again, moaning softly before sighing in contentment. She looked up at Fillmore with a half smile, and he tickled her side with a tire. "Nooo..." She whimpered, giggling and scooting around on the floor, trying to scramble away from Fillmore. He kept following after her, then, when he had sufficiently cornered her, he kissed her, the first one of their trip. She returned it, and they broke apart shortly. Foxy smiled and hugged his front as he nuzzled her gently. "Is there an ocean around here anywhere?" Foxy asked abruptly.

"Think so."

"Let's go! Just you and me, please?" Foxy begged, and Fillmore ruffled her ears on her hat before agreeing. "All right, cool!" Foxy jumped onto Fillmore's roof, and they departed the home.

As they went out, Lightning rolled over to them. "Where are you two going?" He asked curiously.

"To the beach!" Foxy exclaimed.

"All right, have fun." Lightning gave them a smile, and Foxy returned it.

They departed shortly, and Lightning sighed, watching them go. As soon as they saw the water, Foxy jumped off Fillmore's roof and raced for the water. She took off her sweatshirt, ears, tail, shoes, and her socks, then dove into the water.

She popped up with a grin, and Fillmore chuckled, then pointed at something behind her with a tire. She turned around and saw a wave coming her way. "Watch this!" She called as the wave got closer. He nodded to show that he would, and was surprised when she rode the wave into shore. "Whoo!" She exclaimed as she staggered out of the water, dripping wet. "C'mon, Fillmore! You've gotta try this!" She exclaimed with a grin before darting out into the water again.

Fillmore followed after her, and soon was chasing her playfully through the waves.

* * *

They stayed until the sun was setting, then Lightning drove up, calling out that the party was almost starting. Foxy and Fillmore got out reluctantly, both dripping wet from their most recent water fight. Foxy looked out at the water, turned golden by the sun. She herself was painted orange as she stared out at the water with a faint smile. She heard an engine at either side of her, and when she looked, Lightning had pulled up on her left, Fillmore on her right.

Without warning, both of them poked her in the side at the exact same time, and she shot about three feet into the air before hitting the sand again and taking off down the beach.

She stopped shortly, turning back to see Lightning and Fillmore, both laughing as hard as they possibly could.

"Hey!" Foxy protested, making them laugh even harder, Lightning pounding a tire on the sand "Ohh, that was great." Lightning said with a grin before cracking up again.

Fillmore drove over to her, still chuckling.

"Hey, hey, hey, watch it with those!" She exclaimed, trying not to laugh as he reached towards her with a tire.

He grinned, then poked her in the side again.

She squealed and ran along the waterline, Fillmore following, the air ringing with their laughter. Lightning parked and watched them, chuckling quietly. '_Those two are perfect for each other, just like me and Sally._' He thought with a smile, then it faded as his thoughts turned to Sally. "I hope she's all right." He said quietly to himself.

He cracked up as Foxy did a barrel roll abruptly, ending up in a sitting position, facing Fillmore.

Fillmore laughed, rolling up to her.

"That was great." Lightning heard Foxy say before laughing. He chuckled and drove over to the two. "Come on, the party's probably already started."

"All right." They replied, and Foxy went to get her things, carrying her shoes after placing her socks in them. She looked down at her feet, seeing that they were covered in sand, and sighed. "I'll brush 'em off."

As soon as they got into the village, that's exactly what she did, sitting down at Fillmore's side and getting the sand out from in between her toes.

Finally, she stood up, grinning. "There!"

Fillmore chuckled and nudged her gently.

"We should do that again." Foxy said. She ruffled her hair free of sand, not liking the gritty feeling of it. When she was done, there was a thin layer of sand in a circle around her.

"Wow... that's a lot of sand." Fillmore commented in surprise.

Foxy nodded. "It's a lot of hair too." She said with a grin. Fillmore nodded in agreement. The two went inside their house for the week, and Fillmore began braiding it, blinking in surprise as it reached the base of her tail. "It's really long." Fillmore commented, and Foxy laughed.

"Of course it is, Fillmore. Didn't you see when I almost ate a whole chunk of my bangs?" She asked with a laugh.

* * *

Her bangs, if she brushed them in front of her face, covered her face completely, going down to her collar. "Ya look like a sheepdog with red fur." Fillmore had said when she had placed her bangs like that back in town, and Foxy had laughed.

"That's me, I'll guard your sheep and be your best friend!" She had said, then cracked up.

* * *

Now they went out to the party, looking around. There was a quartet of forklifts playing various instruments. Foxy grinned as one of Luigi's friends petted her. In response, she wagged her tail. She soon wandered into the fray of Italian cars, all of them dancing, laughing, and speaking rapid Italian.

Fillmore watched her go, smiling.

Sarge called him from a table. "Hey, hippie."

Fillmore turned and looked at Sarge with a slight smile. "Yeah, man?"

"Why did she growl like that in Japan?"

"She musta thought you were trying to take it away from her." Fillmore replied, rolling over to the table. A forklift drove over to the table, and Fillmore ordered a drink. His eyes wandered to where he had last seen Foxy with a slight smile.

"Hippie!" He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sarge's shout.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'Why would she think that?' After all, I even said that I didn't want her to choke on it."

"I think I heard somewhere that some animals get pretty mad when ya try to take their food."

Sarge nodded, then took a sip of his drink. He looked down at it in surprise. "It tastes so good, but these are the same ingredients as back home!"

"That's because it's organic, man." Fillmore replied, and Sarge frowned.

"Tree-Hugger." He grumbled.

Fillmore spotted Foxy, then nodded to Sarge. "See ya, man."

Sarge nodded in return, then Fillmore departed, following after Foxy.

* * *

The two left the party early, heading down to the beach again. Foxy sat down on Fillmore's roof, the two of them looking up at the moon and stars, reflected in the water below. They were the only ones on the beach at that hour, since everyone else was at the celebration. "Ohh, look, a shootin' star." Foxy said softly in awe, watching as it streaked across the sky.

'_I wish I could stay with Fillmore forever._' She shut her eyes tightly as she thought her wish as hard as she could, knowing full well that as soon as she opened her eyes, nothing would change. She jumped down off his roof with a laugh, and staggered to her knees in the sand. She stood up, giving Fillmore a sly grin before bolting off towards the ocean.

Fillmore chased after her playfully, and soon the two were jumping over the waves as they washed onshore.

They continued this for nearly an hour, until the two heard another engine. They turned together, looking back up the beach. Parked there was Lightning, watching them.

"You guys are down here again?" He asked, and Foxy grinned.

"Of course!"

Lightning rolled down to the two, looking up at the sky. "The moon's really bright from down here." He commented, the two nodding in agreement. Foxy spotted a palm tree, and climbed it. She found just what she wanted and jumped down into the sand. When she walked back towards Fillmore and Lightning, they saw that she was carrying something green.

"What's that?" Lightning asked.

"A coconut." Foxy replied, then began peeling away the skin. She looked around for a rock, and worked at cracking open the shell when she found one. "Nice." She grinned when it cracked open, revealing a slightly yellowish-clear liquid inside.

Lightning rolled over, looking at the inside curiously. Foxy drank a little of the liquid, then grimaced and swallowed. "I don't get how people can like this stuff, I think it tastes gross." She replied to their worried expressions, then poured the rest of the liquid out. She took out her knife and began slicing off bits of the white core of the coconut. She tasted a bit, then sighed. "That's much better." She sat down in the sand and continued slicing off bits of the inner core.

**How'd you all like that?! Foxy loves the beach, in case you can't tell. :) **

**Nothing too exciting to report in this one, other then I added some stuff to it. Where it barely hit 85 pages (in Word) it now is exactly 90 pages (in Word)! Yay! **

**Later chapters of this will have warnings above them for their content, since this is not a happy story (at times). Just look at the top for the warnings, and if you are intent on finding out what happens to Foxy, then keep reading them. :) **

**That's all I've got to say, so for now, enjoy! **


	7. Foxy's Seventh Level of Horror

**Warning: This contains some sensitive material, so just know that there will be some adult themes in this chapter.**

* * *

They went back to the village half an hour later, after Foxy had completely emptied the coconut. As she walked alongside Fillmore, she began brushing the sand off her feet, hopping along on one foot. "We should have a bonfire at the beach." She said abruptly, spitting her bangs out of her mouth as she looked up.

Lightning and Fillmore chuckled, then agreed.

"Tonight?"

"Sounds good to me." She replied.

They gathered up wood, and went down to the beach after the party ended. Luigi, Guido, and Sarge followed the three curiously.

When Foxy had lit the fire, she laid down in the sand by it, sighing contentedly. She stared at the flickering flames, thinking. "We should act like Indians." She said with a grin.

The others looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah, come on, it'll be fun. We just dance around the fire and go like this." She put her hand up to her mouth and whooped at the same time, so it produced a sound that wavered in pitch and tone. "Or we could play chase." She shrugged, and the others readily agreed. "Everybody's a critic." She muttered, then stood up with a sly grin.

When none of the others moved, she sighed. "You guys are supposed to drive away now."

They rolled away from the fire slowly, still unsure of what Foxy was attempting to do. "It's kind of like tag, but the person who gets tagged doesn't get to chase people around." With that, Foxy took off after Lightning, trying to run as fast as she could to catch him.

Lightning swerved back and forth across the beach, Foxy following his every move.

"She's good." Sarge commented.

Finally, Foxy made a swipe for Lightning's tailfin and missed, sending herself to the sand. Lightning turned around and saw Foxy grinning at him, her tongue lolling out as she panted, her tail wagging. "That was fun!"

"That's all you do?"

"That's all there is to it." She replied. "It's a great game to play with little kids. They love it." Foxy stood up, brushed off the legs of her jeans, then ran back towards the fire, plopping down with a soft thump.

Fillmore chuckled and petted her ears.

"RAWR!" She exclaimed, jumping up with a grin, making the others laugh.

Lightning took off towards the beach again, and Foxy darted after him. Abruptly, a loud, pain-filled squeal came out of the darkness.

"Foxy?"

"I think I stepped on a seashell." She exclaimed around another squeal.

Lightning rolled over to find her sitting on the ground, looking at her foot, which had a thin trickle of blood running along it. She reached behind her and pulled the fragment of seashell out of the ground. "Yep. That'll do it." She said softly, looking at the sharp point of the fragment.

"You all right?" Lightning asked worriedly.

"Should be, once I wash it off." She replied, then hopped on one foot over to the water. She gingerly set her foot in the water, then jumped into the air like a startled cat. "That's COLD!" She shrieked, holding her foot up off the sand. She dipped her foot into the water again, and pulled it away a few seconds later.

Lightning rolled over to her and nudged her gently.

"Hi, Light." She set her foot into the water again, and this time didn't pull it out for almost a minute. "There."

"Better?"

"A little, although it does sting."

"Let's go back up to the fire." Lightning replied then nudged Foxy.

She sat down on his hood, then they went back up the beach to the fire.

"You all right?"

"Sure, just cut my foot on a shell." She showed the others the fragment, then slid down from Lightning's hood.

Fillmore rolled over and nudged her gently.

"Oh, I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't gotten worse injuries then this." She told him after sitting down on the sand and turning her foot so she could see the cut.

"I don't know, it looks pretty bad..." Lightning said hesitantly, looking down at the cut.

It was roughly two inches long, jagged around the edges, thin, and looked to be pretty deep. "Come on, let's bandage it." Lightning told her, nudging her up onto her good foot.

She was just about to sit down on his hood when she was plucked out of the air. She squealed in shock, and began squirming.

"Foxy!"

"Foxy!"

The shouts of the others were becoming dimmer as Foxy got higher and higher. She was pulled into a black helicopter, and into a cage. She heard evil, insane-sounding laughter, then all was silent as a strange green gas filled the area. She panicked and began whimpering for the others before the effects of the gas kicked in, causing her to faint.

* * *

When she awoke, she was someplace dark. She tried to get free, but found herself to be tightly bound and gagged. She tried to pull experimentally with her head, but at a growing pressure at her windpipe quickly stopped. So, they had decided to tie her up and kidnap her? '_Not for long._' She thought.

Suddenly, a light blared above her head and she cringed, wincing at the sudden brightness. At a loud, maniacal, insane-sounding laugh, she stiffened.

Out of the shadows rolled a small, two-toned green car who was sporting a monocle and extremely bad comb-over. As his slate-gray eyes burned into her, analyzing, calculating, she squirmed uncomfortably, feeling like an amoeba caught under a microscope.

As he greeted her with a "Guten Tag.", she realized that he was German, and an amused expression was sent his way.

'_So, the little guy's German? That explains the gas chamber._'

"What? What do you think is funny?"

Foxy continued to look at him in amusement, until he finally exclaimed, "Mein Gott! Yes, I am German, and if you were even remotely German, you would know better then to laugh!"

'_Soo, midget German has a temper._' She thought with a stifled laugh because of the duct tape covering her mouth as he rolled his eyes and his tongue poked out of his mouth, slightly revealing his horrendous teeth.

He gave her a cold, seething glare, then rolled to a door. He opened it, then barked, "Grem! Acer! You may have your way with her."

She heard evil laughter, then the little car turned to her.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay, although I can't say that you'll be going anywhere anytime soon." With that, he rolled out the door, only to be replaced by two larger cars.

One appeared to be an orange Gremlin, while the other appeared to be a faded-lime-green colored Pacer. '_These two are Grem and Acer? Creative names, midget German dude._'

"Hey, Acer, this is gonna be too good."

"You said it!"

With that, the two rolled closer to Foxy, grinning wickedly. For the first time, she began to feel afraid. She shook it off and growled at the two, lunging the best she could with her legs and ankles bound together by rope and duct tape and her head controlled by a hangman's noose.

"Looks like she's feisty. Better go first, just to tire her out." The Pacer told the Gremlin, who sent a sharp look in the other's direction.

He untied her from the noose, and she slumped limply to the floor, trying to feign unconsciousness. "Not gonna work." The Gremlin told her, and Foxy could see his numerous chipped teeth. She whimpered, and froze up.

* * *

Her mind began to numb over as the two brutally injured and raped her, taking turns. Foxy tried to scream in pain every time one or the other struck her, but the duct tape across her mouth held firm.

At last, horrified, beaten, bruised, and bleeding, she was thrown into a corner of the room by the Gremlin. He had been especially rough, and Foxy hoped that she never had to see him again. She whimpered quietly, and tried to fall into a pain-filled slumber.

It was hard, and the nights were long and painful, each one filled with an even worse 'session' then the last. Seeing that she had a collar, the Gremlin had even thought to bring a leash, and hook her to it. Finally, they even had control over her while she was being abused.

Foxy didn't know how she was going to escape, but one night, had an idea. She was going to fight, not just lie on the ground like a limp sack of bricks. When they took her head out of the hangman's noose, she waited, hoping that she wasn't trembling. Finally, the orange one tossed her to the ground roughly. It stung, but she was able to fight off the pain.

She wiggled her way to her feet, and began hopping towards the door rapidly. The two watched her, dumbfounded, then went to chase her. They had closed the door, but she found the opener on the floor, and jumped on it with her feet. The door rolled upwards, and she dove for the opening. The orange car was faster, and grabbed her by the ankles. She whirled around and attempted to bite, only to remember that her mouth was duct taped. She made a noise in anger, and instead settled for thrashing around like a snake.

She got loose, and began rolling on her side under the door as it rolled down again, managing to get out of the room. Once out, she staggered to her feet, and began hopping away, not realizing that she was leaving a trail of blood droplets behind her. She hid behind a cluster of barrels, and froze up when she heard their voices, coming closer.

"Hey, look! She went this way."

She heard their engines getting closer, and frantically began to look for a way out. In her mind, this all seemed like one big perverse game of Hide-and-Seek, only the prize was her life, and if she lost, she would become a sex slave again.

She tried to escape into a nearby room, but the green one spotted her. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed, grabbing her by the collar and not letting go.

She tried to worm her way out of it, twisting and thrashing, but only succeeded in choking herself.

The orange one caught up, and the green one began dragging her by her collar back to the room. She struggled, trying to grab onto anything she could, which wasn't much.

Finally, after a yank from the car that sent her smashing into his side, she withered and let herself be dragged.

She caught the eye of a different looking car, and he looked at her in pity and horror, but continued on with his work. The next second, he had fully faded away, and her eyes widened in shock. Had she just seen a ghost? Who was the blue muscle car with the black stripes that she had just seen?

Foxy was dragged back into the room, the door was shut, and she was punished extensively for trying to escape, her sounds of pain and agony not reaching through the door.

They roughly hooked her up to the hangman's noose when they had finished, not caring that she was even more bloody then before, or that the blood was mixing with her tears on the floor. She was shaking with fear and anger at her failed attempt, even though there was nothing she could do.

**If you were able to get through that scene without any issues, just wait. I've got more planned for you! :)**

**All right, I'm sure that there will be some confusion here, so let me explain. I'm sure that anyone who has read my fanfic 'The Apocalypse' is pretty confused right now. The reason that Foxy doesn't know who these two are, or who Professor Z is in this one is because I wrote this story before 'The Apocalypse'. That story was supposed to be an alternate scenario type of story, and it grew into a whole different story. That's why this one she appears to have no memory of any of these cars, even though she met them in that story. This also applies to the chapters after this one. :) Hope you'll still be with me after this extreme chappie, Liz**


	8. F Meets F

**Here's the next chapter of IAHGITCW! :D Hope you all enjoy it, and you'll see in this chapter if Foxy gets saved from her horrible ordeal, or if the pain, suffering, and horror continues. Read on, IF YOU DARE... *evil laugh***

* * *

Finally many, many days later, there was a noise at the door one night, a few hours after Foxy had fallen asleep standing up, as usual. They tied her up in the hangman's noose every night, and Foxy could only blame herself for it. As she heard the noise again, she became fully awake and cringed away from the door the best she could while in the noose. It opened, letting in a rectangle of light. She whimpered and shut her eyes tightly as she began to shake, expecting the worst. She heard a quiet gasp, and opened one eye slowly, fearfully.

When she had focused in on the car in the shadows, her other eye popped open in amazement and fear.

Parked there, just inside and to the right of the door, along the wall, was a metallic silver-blue car, an older kind from its lines. Foxy's gaze floated up to its eyes, which were almost a Bermuda-ocean-colored green. The car stared at her in horror for a few minutes, not believing that the scrawny, bruised, bleeding, shaking, severely mangled creature was the one Mater had told him about. When he looked into her eyes, he wished he hadn't. Her expression behind the bloody, tangled clot of hair was extremely pale, scared, traumatized, and helpless. "I'm here to get you out." He whispered, and he thought he could see the expression fade slightly. He rolled over to her and attempted to cut her loose. He kept looking behind himself, at the door as he did so, and this made Foxy more anxious.

She began moving in a strange way, then pulled on the rope corralling her. With a snap, it broke, and she toppled forwards onto the ground in front of the car roughly. With a whimper of pain, she tried to move away from the car, unsure if they were trying to trick her or not. The car picked her up anyways, then froze. He appeared to be listening to something, then his eyes widened. He held onto the creature with a tire after setting her on his hood, then shot a missile at the wall.

It exploded, and the car sped out the hole the missile had made. Foxy whimpered and attempted to curl up into a ball on the car's hood, but her injuries prevented her from doing it.

The car looked down at her sadly, then flew up a ramp and inside a silver jet. He rolled into the cabin, carrying the creature on his hood once the jet was in the air.

"Finn! Is that Foxy?"

"She has a tail and ears like a fox, Mater, although I'm not quite sure now is the right time to determine that..." Finn replied quietly, and Mater peered closer. Finn abruptly turned around, facing the purple car who had been watching him worriedly. "Holley..." He let out a sigh, his eyes wandering down to the limp mass on his hood. Seeing her in the light made Finn nearly wince.

Her injuries were far more severe than he had originally supposed, and he was grateful that she hadn't died the way Leland had. As he looked her over, he was able to spot several bullet holes, numerous cuts that looked like they had been made by a knife or other sharp item, and countless bruises, paired with blood everywhere. She was paler then before, and wasn't moving.

He gently set her down on the floor of the cabin, and tried to nudge the creature awake. Finally, he was awarded with a faint whimper and the sound of ragged breathing. He peeled the duct tape off her mouth, cringing as a sharp yelp issued from her mouth. Her eyes, which were wide with fear, were a deep green color, and watching his own, searching for signs of evil. As he gazed upon her eyes, he saw a defeated, lifeless, hauntingly dull expression.

She began scooting further and further back against the wall, then began sliding along it until she had backed herself into a corner and was watching the three of them fearfully. She swallowed, then grimaced.

Finn tilted her head up gently, and his eyes grew wide as he saw where the rope had cut into her throat above her collar, which strangely had a row of metal spikes covering it.

She jerked her head back away from him, and pressed herself into the corner, all the while making small, canine-like whimpers.

Finn watched her as she cowered away from him when he raised his tire to pet her. He set his tire down slowly, watching her sadly. "Mater, what does a creature like this usually eat?" Finn called, never taking his eyes off Foxy, huddled in the corner.

"I dunno. I think Lightnin' gave her 'bacon an' eggs', or somethin' like that, an' she ate it all up." Mater replied, oblivious to Foxy's behavior.

"Hmm..." Finn went over to the wall of monitors and began pressing buttons, neither Holly nor Mater able to see what he was doing.

Foxy chewed her way through her bonds, cowering when Holley so much as looked at her. Finally, she was freed of the ropes and duct tape holding her hands together, and began gnawing away at the ropes binding her ankles together when Finn turned around. Foxy flinched and cringed away from the sudden movement, but froze when she smelled the aroma of something familiar.

"Here. Let me get those for you." Finn told her quietly, and she retreated back farther into her corner.

She began gnawing at the duct tape around her ankles again, her eyes never leaving Finn's. Once she was freed of the duct tape and rope underneath, she laid down stiffly on her side, still wedged into the corner. It was enough for Finn, uneducated about humans as he was, to notice that her ribs were showing through the torn, bedraggled sweatshirt and shirt she was wearing. As Finn moved closer to her, the familiar scent again made her freeze. This time, she didn't cower in the corner, only cringed.

Finn transferred a plate from his hood to the floor with his tire, instantly catching Foxy's attention. '_They've been starving her as well._' He thought. He held up a slice of back bacon, and noticed that her tail instantly lifted up off the ground and began wagging slightly.

She was watching the piece intently, not paying any attention to Finn.

Finn watched her reaction, then asked quietly, "What did they do to you?" He didn't get an answer, and didn't expect any.

To his surprise, she looked down, then in a quiet voice replied, "Things that you couldn't imagine in your worst nightmares." She remained sitting in the corner, now watching the piece of meat as though it was all the food in the world.

"There's more here. All you need to do is come close enough so that I may read your collar." Finn told her gently, and was amazed even more as Foxy crept closer to him, her eyes darting between his and the food. Finally, she sat down in front of him, remaining perfectly still except for her constant shaking. Finn cautiously handed the meat to her, and she swallowed it quickly, but remained in front of him. He looked at her tags on her collar, being careful not to startle her, since she seemed extremely skittish. When he had finished, he fed her another slice of back bacon.

She took it, and in an instant it was gone.

"Would you be willing to let us look at your injuries?" Holley spoke up quietly from behind Finn.

Foxy nearly crumpled into a heap as she skittered backwards into the corner again.

"Come now, we're not going to hurt you Foxy." Finn told her quietly, then held up another piece of bacon.

This time, Foxy didn't hesitate to sit in front of Finn. Finn gave her the slice, and watched again as it disappeared within seconds.

* * *

Eventually, they got down to two eggs, and Finn pushed the plate towards Foxy slowly. Even before he had finished pushing it to her, she had begun eating them. Without thinking, Finn set his tire gently on her head.

He felt her stiffen, but didn't take his tire away.

Foxy was about ready to try and attack, but something held her back. Was he going to hurt her, or was he truly going to help her?

"Finn..." Holly breathed, warning him to be careful.

Finn began petting Foxy gently, feeling her stiffen up even more.

She didn't know what was going on. Why was he being so kind to her? Especially after the other three had been incredibly mean?

He began petting her hair down her back, and his expression saddened as his tire gently ran over her ribs and spine. "What did they do to you?" Finn asked her quietly, inching closer to her, trying to win her trust.

She hesitated, still shaking slightly, then made up her mind.

With an unimaginably large sigh, Foxy laid down on her side, dog-like, by Finn, pressing against his tire.

Finn continued petting her gently, and was surprised to hear her purring.

* * *

After about half an hour of running his tire down her spine gently after discovering that she liked it, he asked her if they could dress her wounds. She instantly stiffened, but didn't move from Finn's side. He ran his tire down her spine, making her relax and sink into the carpet again with a sigh.

She nodded once, then the tip of her tail began wagging.

"There you are. Now, stay here while I retrieve the necessary items." He told her quietly, running his tire down her back once more before driving away.

Foxy looked up, watching him anxiously, her collar tags jingling. '_Necessary items? He's going to get_ it_. I know it._'

A minute later, she relaxed again, not even noticing that it was Holley who was now petting down her spine. She sighed and began dozing off, her tail curling up around her.

Finn returned shortly, and gave Holley a grin as he saw her petting Foxy. Holley backed away from Foxy as Finn drove over to her. "There now, Holley isn't a threat." He told Foxy quietly.

Foxy just pressed against his side and began dozing after checking to see that he didn't have _it_, since it was night time.

Mater too was asleep, and Finn didn't want to wake him, even though he was in the next room.

He began dressing Foxy's wounds carefully, in case she yelped loudly and scrambled backwards.

It was a long process due to the extent of her injuries, and it was plenty painful.

She was tempted to recoil into the corner numerous times, but something held her back. She didn't know what to make of him.

He wasn't pinning her down, he wasn't holding onto her collar, he wasn't using any means to restrain her.

This was what baffled her the most, and this was the reason she chose to stay. To find out if he would and was waiting for the right moment, or if he really was different then the three cars.

**So, look who found her in the nick of time! :D Finn to the rescue! I know Rhapsody-of-Dreams saw Finn coming to save her! :D EmilyTheBrave, no, that car that vanished wasn't Finn, it was supposed to be Rod's ghost. Methinks I need to work on my clues! (again...) **

**Anyways, now that all the song and dance is over, there's an important newsflash coming into the studio as we speak. There has been a job opening accepted, and an interview scheduled for today for your dear author of this fine story! We are receiving word that this is why the story has been updated at such an odd hour. ;) **

**Another important bulletin: If anyone has any ideas for me to try out, a story, a oneshot, a song for a Songfic, ANYTHING, don't hesitate. :) Now that my laptop is up and running, I'll be more then happy to work on it. And hey, I've even open for collaborations! :) PM me if you're interested! **


	9. Attachments are Made

About an hour later, Finn was parking in his chair for the night, when he was surprised by Foxy snuggling against his tire and side. He draped his front tire over her gently, and she fell asleep suddenly. Finn chuckled and fell asleep also.

Near dawn, Foxy began twitching and whimpering, one of her feet occasionally kicking slightly. She stopped gradually, only to bolt awake a few minutes later with a quiet exclamation. She panicked and scrambled out of Finn's chair, hiding under the first thing she could find. She heard a noise, then saw a curve of purple coming over to her hiding spot.

"Are you all right?" Holley whispered worriedly. "Come out of there. You should be sleeping."

Foxy cringed back, away from Holley.

"Come out of there. I won't hurt you." Holley whispered again, this time more firmly, and Foxy cringed, but began moving forwards anyways, towards Holley, the tone of her voice reminiscent of the three cars.

When she reached the front of her hiding spot, she looked up at Holley with slight fear.

Holley reached up with a tire and gently began petting Foxy's hair.

Foxy came the rest of the way out, and laid down next to Holley.

Holley began petting along her spine again, and Foxy sighed before curling up again, her tail up over her face. Holley gingerly picked Foxy up and carried her over to an extra chair, setting her down gently in it. "Here." Holley pushed a pillow towards Foxy, who laid down on it and fell asleep quickly. Holley smiled faintly, then went back to her own chair, opening up her internet again and doing a background search on the two lemons Finn had gotten pictures of when he had gone to their hideout in Japan.

When the sun was high above the clouds, Foxy stretched out and yawned, blinking her eyes open sleepily.

"Ah, good, you're awake."

The aroma of food, paired with the sight of Finn, was just enough to make her sit up, her tail wagging at its tip.  
Finn set a plate of food before her, and watched as she wolfed it down. When she had finished, she laid down in the chair again and began to doze, purring sleepily as Finn petted her spine.

She fell into a deeper sleep again, curling up into a ball.

Finn watched her, making sure that she was asleep before talking with Holley about the mission.

Gradually, Finn's thoughts turned to Foxy. "Why would they hold her there? It doesn't make any sense." He turned to the photo that was once again displayed across the screen. "If there was something to narrow it down, I'd be so much happier."

At a quiet whimper, he turned back to Foxy, who was shaking and occasionally kicking out a foot slightly, cringing from something Finn couldn't see.

Finn drove over to her and nudged her gently. "Come now, you're all right." He told her quietly, but she didn't stop. He began nuzzling her gently, gently petting her hair. With a final whimper, she snuggled against Finn, shaking. Finn scooped her up in a tire and placed her on his hood before driving back to Holley. "There must be something else that they did to her besides keeping her tied up and beating her." Finn muttered quietly, looking down at Foxy as she shook.

"Finn, could they have..." Holley suggested, attempting to avoid the word.

"It's entirely possible, Miss Shiftwell." Finn replied with a sigh.

What Holley didn't know was that Finn was thinking that the two hadn't just raped her, they had assaulted her as well.

That night, well after Finn and Foxy and Mater were asleep, Holley gently picked up Foxy, and carried her to a more secluded spot in the cabin. There, she scanned Foxy for any proof of Grem and Acer raping her. When she entered the data into the computer, she was horrified to discover that it was true. Her eyes wandered to the sleeping form of Foxy, who had her tail covering her face. '_Poor thing... how much have you actually been through?_' Holley sighed sadly before picking up Foxy. She set Foxy beside Finn again, and went to sleep.

In the morning, Foxy stretched out with a quiet moan, purring as she rubbed her head against Finn's side gently.

"Good morning to you too."

She opened her eyes sleepily with a yawn to find Finn at her side. He chuckled quietly as she yawned again. She snuggled into his side, wanting comfort, giving him a quiet 'good morning' back. He began petting her down her spine as she curled up into a ball again and began dozing off. Finn nudged her awake again, but she fell asleep even more quickly then before. He chuckled, grinning broadly, then set a plate full of back bacon and pork sausage down near her. As quickly as it was there, it was gone, and Foxy was settling back down onto the pillow at Finn's side, placed there especially for her. Finn petted her gently, and hesitantly began scratching down her spine. He watched with amusement as her head lowered, her back arched, and one of her feet began hitting the pillow repeatedly with a soft 'thump'. He began scratching slightly harder, and heard a slight purring. He chuckled and petted her hair, watching as she laid down and curled up again, already dozing heavily.

Once she was asleep again, Holley told Finn that what they had suspected was true. Finn's expression grew darker and more serious as he pondered over what to do.

"Finn..." Holley said quietly. "You weren't thinking about... keeping her, were you?"

Finn looked down at Foxy's sleeping form, curled up at his side, her tail just barely brushing against him, and sighed. "Holley, she's obviously got someone who's her owner. I'm sure that they're looking for her. Why Zundapp would capture her, I haven't the slightest."

Despite what Finn said, however, he wanted to keep Foxy.

"Ya see, that's 'cause she's too close ter Lightnin'." Mater spoke up, and Finn turned to him, slightly confused.

"What do you mean, Mater?"

"Why, Foxy's the team mascot fer Lightnin' McQueen. An' ain't this bad guy tryin' ter get rid of all them racers?"

Finn looked down at his hood, thinking. He looked back up at Mater, who was waiting for a response. Just as he was about to speak, however, Holley interrupted.

"Brilliant, Mater. So, if this lemon is doing so, then it only seems fair that he'd try and do away with the racer's team as well."

Finn nodded, giving Holley a grin. "Well done, Miss Shiftwell."

"Thank you, Finn." She replied with a small smile.

With that, the group departed Siddeley when he touched down shortly in a Paris airport. Finn hesitated when it was time to leave, looking down at Foxy and gently petting her.

Finally, at a questioning call from Holley, he departed Siddeley.

"Don't worry, mate, she'll be all right." Siddeley told him.

"Thank you greatly, Sid. We'll return shortly."

"Got it."

Finn, Holley, and Mater left the airport, heading into the heart of Paris.

**Sorry this one is really short, but I've been working on the Foxy's New Child, plus three others on Google Drive, and it's just been insane lately! Hope you all like this one, and I'll be updating on Friday, since I'm going to a Halloween party on Saturday! I'm gonna be a Mad Hatter! Not the one from the movie, but pretty close! :D**


	10. The Attachment Grows

A few hours later, Foxy awoke, blinking and yawning sleepily.

"I see you're finally awake."

Foxy whimpered and cringed further into the pillow.

"I'm Siddeley, didn't mean to alarm you."

Foxy looked around curiously, and Siddeley lowered the ramp. "Come on out. There's nothing to be afraid of, mate."

Foxy scrambled out of Finn's chair, and cautiously crept outside, looking around. She jumped when Siddeley greeted her again, and she turned around to face him.

"You do look like a fox. Finn was right."

Foxy sat down on the pavement, her tail curling around her feet. Siddeley made as if to pat her with a wing, but she cringed and drew back slightly.

"I don't bite. If I did, I'd most likely be a fighter jet, mate." He said gently, and Foxy looked up at him.

Her tail wagged timidly, and he slowly extended his wing out to her. She remained still while he patted her ear hat gently. "There. See, I won't hurt you. Now, your name. Foxy?"

Foxy looked up alertly, then hesitantly gave him a small smile which Siddeley returned.

"I got it right?"

Foxy's tail wagged quickly, and her smile got bigger, and Siddeley gently patted her again. "Best get inside, Foxy. I expect Finn will be returning shortly."

Foxy wagged her tail, nodded, then went back inside after bidding him a quiet "Goodbye.". She curled up on the pillow in Finn's chair, and began dozing, waiting for him to return. Sure enough, about twenty-five minutes later, Foxy heard the ramp being activated. Her head jerked upwards as she watched the opening alertly. A few seconds later, Finn, Holley, and Mater entered the cabin. Foxy laid her head on the side of Finn's chair, watching them, her tail wagging.

"There you are, Finn. She's safe and sound." Holley replied with a smile as Finn went over to Foxy and greeted her.

"Finally awake, little dickens?" Finn chuckled as Foxy perked up and nodded, her tail wagging faster. "Sorry for stepping out so suddenly, had some business to take care of." Finn told her quietly as he petted her spine again.

"It was all right. I didn't mind." Foxy purred and laid back down at his side again.

"Well, now what do you suppose we do, Holley?" Finn asked. "Should we wait for him to be at his shop, or wait for him there?"

"I suppose that we should wait for Tomber here, possibly go on again tomorrow." Holley replied, and Finn nodded.

"That's the best thing we can do."

The rest of the day was devoted to Finn, Holley, and Mater thinking about how the plot was working out. Foxy continued to lay at Finn's side, purring as he absentmindedly petted her. She heard her name abruptly, and raised her head, looking slightly confused. "Hmm?" Finn began petting her again, and her head sank back down onto the pillow. She sighed contentedly, and began to doze off once again. She didn't realize when she had fallen asleep, all that she knew was that she was startled awake by Finn petting her gently before driving out of Siddeley. Foxy followed after the three, and soon caught up.

"Foxy? What are you doing here?" Finn asked, driving over to her and nudging her gently.

She sat down and gave him a begging expression, the tip of her tail wagging only slightly. "Can I come too, Finn?" She asked quietly, shyly.

"I'm afraid not. Now go on, back to Sid." Finn told her, at the same time giving her a gentle nudge.

Foxy whimpered, but refused to budge, instead choosing to give him her begging expression.

Finn gave her a slightly scolding look, and she nearly flew back towards Siddeley, her ears back as she looked guilty. "Okay, I'm going, I'm going." Finn grinned, then continued on.

Meanwhile, Foxy had managed to get herself lost, and whimpered, sitting down in the doorway of a store. She was shaking with cold, and desperately wanted Fillmore or Finn to be at her side. She curled up in the doorway, her long tail covering her face as she tried to keep herself warm.

A few hours later, Finn, Holley, and Mater arrived back at Siddeley, who asked where Foxy had gone.

"I sent her back to you, Sid." Finn replied, and Siddeley looked slightly uneasy. "She isn't here, Finn."

"Where is she then?" Finn asked.

"No idea."

Finn drove inside Siddeley's cabin, and quickly typed something in on the keyboards at the computers. "There." He muttered quietly to himself. He darted out into the night, going in search of Foxy. Holley and Mater shared a glance at each other, then back the way Finn had gone. Finn had been able to locate Foxy using the computers, and now it was just a matter of following the directions. He soon came upon her, huddled in a doorway of a French bakery, shivering. Finn picked her up gingerly and set her on his hood before he drove back towards Siddeley. He drove up the ramp, into the heated cabin, and set Foxy down on her pillow gently. "There." He sighed, giving her a gentle nuzzle.

"Finn?"

"Yes, Holley?"

"Why didn't you let her come with us? She wouldn't have caused any trouble."

"I was worried what Tomber would do if he saw her." Finn sighed, looking down at Foxy, who was still shivering slightly. She snuggled deeper into the pillow with a quiet whimper and a shudder from the cold, and Finn petted her gently. Holley rolled over to Foxy and petted her gently as well before driving to her seat.

Mater parked in his seat, looking at Foxy with an odd expression. "Y'know, I ain't heard her talk too much this whole time."

"That's because she's a fox, Mater. Foxes don't talk. And if they do, it's in children's storybooks." Holley replied.

"Naw, she can talk. I used to talk to 'er all the time."

"Really? What did she say?" Finn asked, intrigued, looking over at Foxy. He knew she could talk, but he wasn't sure how Holley would take to knowing it.

"Oh, all kinds of stuff. Me an' her were talkin' the one day about Lightnin' an' his girlfriend goin' up to Wheel Well, an' she said that I should be their waiter."

"Interesting. Why isn't she speaking now though, Mater?" Finn decided to play along, and see what came of it.

"I can answer that. It turns out that she was... you know, and it could have rendered her permanently speechless, due to the shock of the incident." Holley replied, making Finn sigh.

"I expect that her owner will surely notice when she doesn't begin to speak." He looked down at Foxy, who was lying at his side contentedly, her tail wagging slightly. He gave her a barely perceivable wink, and she smiled ever so slightly. '_How could anyone do that to her? What has she done wrong?_' For the rest of the day, Finn's thoughts were questions that remained unanswered, mainly concerning Foxy.

That night, Finn was parked in his chair in front of the computer monitors, Foxy sleeping quietly on her pillow at his side. He typed something in rapidly, then shook his hood and erased what he had typed. He began petting Foxy absentmindedly as he tried to think, staring at the screen blankly. He just had to crack the mission open, there had to be some way to do it. Tomber had said something about Porta Corsa, in Italy, so that was where they were going, but Finn couldn't help feel that the car they were after was right under their hoods the entire time. At his side, Foxy whimpered and kicked a foot slightly. Finn began petting her again, and she quieted down. They were heading out tomorrow to meet Stephenson at Garde Leon.

Foxy rolled over and snuggled against Finn's side with a gentle purr and a mumble. Finn looked down at her with a grin, then his eyes drifted back to the computer screen. He sighed, shut it off, then laid down for the night in hopes of getting some sleep. He fell asleep rather quickly, a tire laid over Foxy protectively.

**Awww, Finn and Foxy all snuggly. :3 Leave it to Foxy to get lost in Paris. Uploading these today because I'll be away from my home computer for the weekend. :/**


	11. Five-Alarm Foxy

Foxy awoke the next morning, blinking and yawning sleepily. She slunk out from underneath Finn's tire, yawning and stretching.

"Good morning."

As soon as she heard the voice speak, her tail puffed up and began wagging. "Morning, Finn." She whispered, seeing that Holley was still asleep.

Finn chuckled and petted her head before setting down a plate with a full English breakfast. "I'm not quite sure what you eat besides meat, so I decided to try this."

Foxy soon discovered that an English breakfast wasn't half bad, and she worked her way through it, leaving the tomato slice, beans, and mushrooms neatly behind. When she had finished, she hopped back onto the pillow, curled up, then fell asleep again.

Finn chuckled, then nudged her gently in the side with a tire. She shot upwards with a high-pitched yelp and scrambled backwards. Finn petted her hair gently. "Terribly sorry about that, Foxy."

Foxy drew back with a quiet growl, laying her ears back, and Finn gave her another scolding look. "Let's not be that way." He told her firmly, and she growled again, slightly louder as she backed into a corner of the chair, her tail puffing up and her head lowering into a defensive position. "Oi, I haven't done anything to you." Finn told her gently as he reached to pet her hair with a tire, forgetting that she was still extremely sensitive due to her incident.

As quick as a flash, Foxy had backed up into the corner as far as she could go, growling, her pupils dilating as she stared him down. "Come now, enough of this nonsense." He told her firmly.

When Foxy didn't respond, Finn cocked an eyelid as he stared back at her. "Go on. If you're going to be like that then I'm afraid that you're going to have to sit in the corner of the cabin." He told her, and she uttered one last low growl before sulking off towards the far corner of the room, her tail puffed up and between her legs. She laid down on her side, watching him with a level stare and an occasional blink. "I've done nothing wrong, Foxy. I was just going to ask you if you were sure that you didn't want the rest of the food." Finn told her calmly.

Foxy rolled onto her other side and ignored him, facing the corner. Finn sighed, shook his hood, then went back to the computers.

Foxy remained in the corner for the next three hours, until Finn ordered her to come with them. "But first," He clipped a leash to her collar, to her shock (and slight horror, her memories couldn't completely heal this quickly). "We'll keep you on this on the ride over, that way you won't run off. Mater?"

"Yeah, Finn?"

"You wouldn't mind if she rides with you, do you? She doesn't seem to be enjoying my company at the moment." Finn cast a slightly amused glance in Foxy's direction, where she was sitting with an irritated expression in the corner, attached to the leash that Finn was holding, as far away from him as the leash would permit, still refusing to speak to him.

"No problem, Finn." Mater said with a grin, then coaxed Foxy into his bed. She jumped in and laid down, curling up quickly, her back towards Finn.

"Now, we'll just tie her to your towing mechanism, that way she won't get separated from us." Holley said with a smile.

When Foxy was sufficiently tied up, the group set out, the three calling goodbye to Siddeley. Siddeley called goodbye to Foxy, who did nothing except raise her head at her name. She watched Siddeley for a few moments, then laid her head back down, leaving a very puzzled Sid behind.

They soon reached Stephenson, and boarded quickly. Once they were safely on board, Holley untied Foxy's leash, and unclipped it from her collar. She sulked over to underneath a desk, and remained there as Mater began changing disguises and getting new weapons. Finn cast a glance back towards her with one of his mirrors, and received a growl in return, paired with a set of angrily flashing eyes.

'_Goodness, someone certainly isn't in a good mood towards Finn today._' Holley thought, hearing the growl.

Finn only chuckled mildly and returned his attention to Mater, as did Holley.

"Finn, one hour to Porta Corsa." Stephenson announced, and Finn nodded his hood.

"Thank you, Stephenson." He once more angled his mirror over towards Foxy, watching as she once again growled at him quietly, a look of distrust in her eyes. "Come now, if you're going to be with us until we return you home, you've got to have means of protecting yourself." He could see her hesitating, and grinned when she finally slunk out from under the desk and stood up, her tail lower to the ground and still slightly puffed up. "There you are, that's much better." He told her, reaching with a tire to pet her.

She inched away from him, her tail puffing up slightly more, still refusing to speak to him.

"All right, all right. Terribly sorry." Finn replied quietly, then went to decide what spy-type gadgets would fit her demeanor. He turned back to her with a grin after a while, and she gave him a level, expressionless look in return. "Firstly, since you are a fox, after all, I've designed you something for your... appendages, if you may. They look like real fox fur, and enable you to run on all fours extremely quickly, since I've noticed that it doesn't seem entirely possible for you. Secondly, these will allow you to scale walls, due to their everlasting grip. Next, a new fur coat, that can change colors at your whim, allowing you to blend into the background. If you care to, you might even say that it renders you invisible. Finally, a Walther P99 firearm hidden in your tail, enabling you to shoot at enemies as you retreat." As Finn explained what he had designed, Holley attached the firearm in Foxy's tail, then passed the fur coat and faux fox paws to her, still convinced that Foxy couldn't talk. Foxy placed the coat, then the paws on. "There you are, now you look like a proper fox." Finn replied with a smile.

Foxy decided to keep her ability of speech a secret even longer, so sat down and begged, giving Finn the best puppy-dog expression she could muster, her tail curling around her feet as the tip wagged against the ground.

"Yes, I accept your apology, although I haven't the slightest clue what got into you." Finn replied as he ruffled Foxy's ears gently.

Foxy's tail shot upwards and began wagging rapidly. She jumped onto Finn's roof and laid down, crossing her hands at her wrists as her tail beat out a steady rhythm against his back window, attempting to look the part. When Holley and Mater weren't looking, she apologized in a whisper.

He looked up at her in amusement, grinning broadly as she rolled over with a sigh and stretched before getting comfortable.

As Holley watched the two, she knew that Finn didn't have any intention of giving Foxy away forever, even to her real owner. She couldn't say the same, since she was less attached to the strange-looking fox. Still, it was comforting to know that there was always someone waiting eagerly for their return, even if they stepped out for mere seconds.

Foxy jumped down, then sat, her hands together, her tail wagging as she cocked her head, enjoying this game of pretend far too much to let it end. '_Too much fun._' She thought to herself with a mental snicker.

"The only question I'm afraid I must ask you is why you were rather snippy all morning. Was it something that happened?" Finn turned to Foxy, his eyes questioning.

Foxy whined and her tail drooped.

"Is that a yes?" He asked quietly, and Foxy nodded. "Was it something that I did? If it was, I can assure you that I didn't mean it." He replied quietly.

Foxy whined quietly, then laid down at his side.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Finn replied, petting down her back gently. He noticed something odd while he was doing so.

Every time he reached a certain point, Foxy began tensing up, and her tail began puffing up. When he removed his tire from that point, Foxy relaxed. "What's the matter?" Finn asked in confusion.

For an answer, Foxy's ears on her hat, which she had rigged to pick up on her emotions when her old hat wore out, flattened backwards. Finn began petting her hair, making her purr quietly and lean against his tire. Finn began scratching behind one of the ears on her hat gently, and Foxy continued leaning her head to that side, pressing against Finn's wheel, her foot hitting the floor repeatedly with a sharp thumping noise. "There we are, sweet as a lamb." He chuckled as she completely melted. He ruffled her ears when he was done, and watched as her foot kept thumping against the floor. It slowed down until it finally stopped completely, and she looked up at him contentedly. Finn chuckled, then returned to looking at the monitors with Holley and Mater.

* * *

They arrived in Porto Corsa shortly, and Foxy perked up, her tail wagging rapidly as she felt Stephenson slowing down. With a sharp "Yay!" that she was able to disguise as a yip, she jumped into Mater's bed and sat, looking out at Finn and Holley, her tail wagging. They laughed and shook their hoods, then Finn clipped the leash to Foxy once more. He tied the leash to Mater's towing arm, and they set out.

The three split up, but not before Finn untied Foxy and took her with him, lying down on his trunk. They parked under an umbrella, Foxy jumping down and lying down on the cobblestones.

About half an hour later, Holley pulled up beside Finn and Foxy, petted Foxy, then pulled up her screen that showed the camera attached to Mater. "He's in."

"Good." Finn replied.

Foxy heard Mater rambling on about something, then Holley cut in, exclaiming, "Mater, stop it!"

Over the camera, Foxy heard a deep, low voice say, "Don't mess with Ivan today. He's in a bad mood."

"He's so good." Finn replied with a grin.

Foxy didn't remember much after that, because she dozed off. She did remember that Finn pushed a shallow bowl of water towards her after telling the forklift waiting tables that his dog needed it. '_Dog indeed!_' Foxy thought, laying her ears back briefly. She took a drink from the bowl when she was sure that no cars were looking, then set it down and laid back down, dozing off again.

When she awoke next, Finn was speeding off. Foxy made as though to follow after him, but Holley stopped her. "Foxy, no. Stay here." Foxy whined but laid back down. They waited patiently, but then Holley spotted something flying through the air. "Finn?!" She asked in horror, then scooped up Foxy. "Come on, Foxy, they've got Finn." Holley radioed Mater and told him that they had Finn, and to get out, right away. Holley stopped with a gasp as a group of lemons all painted black blocked her way.

Foxy growled warningly at them, but they didn't move.

From behind them loomed a blue and red tow truck, asking Holley in a thick Italian accent, "How is your grandfather?"

Foxy growled at him also, her tail puffing up warningly, but he just laughed, a deep, evil laugh. They quickly pinned down Foxy, who snarled and growled and snapped at them, writhing around like a worm. She actually was able to turn around and bite the tow truck on the hood, making him roar in pain.

He swatted at her with a tire, hitting her in the side of the head and making her let go with a sharp yelp. She sank to the ground, her head bobbing dizzily. The lemons quickly tied her and Holley up, then loaded them into a trailer.

They were transported to London shortly, Finn already nearly there.

Foxy squirmed around like a worm against the ropes binding her, panicking, muffled cries coming from behind the duct tape which was securely over her mouth, her mind slowly fading back to the countless nights of torture she had endured.

"Foxy, Foxy, please, we'll be all right." Holley pleaded, watching Foxy with slight fear. She wasn't sure why Foxy was doing this, but it was horrifying, and it seemed like Foxy was immune to reasoning.

Foxy didn't calm down, instead began wriggling even more, her bangs flying back and forth wildly, her eyes wide with fear and panic, not to mention glassy as she tried to block out everything. Her ears were back and her tail was puffed up against her tightly tied bonds. She was shaking so badly that Holley attempted to pet her and calm her down. Foxy suddenly went completely rigid, in the utmost state of panic. Her pupils contracted, her eyes widened, and an expression of intense anger filled her eyes to the point where her glares were blazing. She whirled around to glare at Holley, her eyes flashing and began lunging at her, ending up face first on the floor each time, shaking uncontrollably. None of this stopped her, and all she saw was the body of a Gremlin, then a Pacer. She wanted to rip, tear, mutilate, like they had done to her.

Holley gasped and backed away as Foxy began growling and advancing towards her. '_Dear lord... she's having a panic attack!_' Holley thought dully, her eyes wide with fear.

For the rest of the ride, Holley cowered in the back of the trailer while Foxy remained on high alert towards the door, watching Holley with a burning glare. Finally, the trailer stopped, but the door remained sealed.

Foxy was suddenly sealed off from Holley, and expressed her distaste by lunging at the clear wall. The demon lying inside her mind couldn't understand why she could see the Gremlin and Pacer, but couldn't reach them.

Holley could hear her growling viciously, and shuddered. She watched helplessly as a green gas slowly began filling Foxy's chamber.

Within minutes, Foxy had slumped limply to the floor.

**All right, before everyone jumps at my throat with their teeth bared, Foxy's not dead. Are you kidding me? I'd never kill off Foxy! And even though this is the beginning of the end of the ****_movie_****, this isn't the movie. This is my fanfiction, and it's going to continue! :D As for why Foxy gets all snappy with Finn at the top, stick with me until the end, you'll find out why. And trust me, you'll be shocked. It's one of the more gutsy things I've written. xD Hope you enjoy this, Liz **

**P.S. The hiccups suck.**

**P.P.S. Like, really suck. Especially when you're trying to talk. xD**


	12. The Boss Battle

The door was opened, and the gas departed the chamber. Once it was completely dissipated, the clear wall was removed and Holley was ushered inside Big Bentley, Foxy being dragged along in front of her by a leash, and a very angry tow truck on the other end of it.

They were tied up at the very top of the giant clock, Holley tied rear bumper to rear bumper with Finn on a gigantic gear. Foxy was tied up on one of the metal supports on the metal driving area, right where Finn could see her. His eyes grew wide with horror. It was as though he was seeing her as she was that fateful night.

Right as she awoke, Grem and Acer drove out onto the metal area from an elevator. "Good, you're up." Grem called upwards, not seeing the flash of red and yellow that was Foxy's hair as she shook herself awake.

Foxy looked up, and discovered that Mater had just woken up also. She looked around and cowered against the wall behind her, hoping that they wouldn't see her, even though she could hear them. She tried to block out all the sound in the large clock, shaking and turning her head so she was facing the wall, trying to block out the memories from that horrid, unimaginable experience. She heard Finn gasp quietly, and looked down at herself. She was blending in completely with the wall and floor of the area. She whimpered quietly, and began to shake with fear. She heard the lemons shouting at one another, then there was Mater's voice, then Grem's voice again, followed by Acer's mocking tone. The two began laughing wickedly, then Foxy opened her eyes to see them leaving.

After a few seconds, Finn called to her quietly. "Foxy? Are you all right?"

She didn't appear to hear him, and as she reappeared, she was thrashing and wriggling around, panicking even worse them before.

Finn could hear her muffled cries, and watched helplessly as she continued. "Foxy, listen to me! You're going to be all right!" He exclaimed, watching her with concern.

"Finn, be careful, please! She nearly attacked me when I attempted to pet her in the trailer." Holley pleaded, and Finn sighed sadly.

Mater had already gotten out of the clock, and now they were attempting to get out.

Foxy was already past the point of comprehending anything, in a full-fledged panic.

Finn sighed, then became aware that Holley was repeatedly shooting her electroshock gun at something. "What are you doing?" He called.

"Trying to turn back time. If I can just... reverse the polarity..."

The two grunted as they were pressed roughly against a large spiral-shaped part of the clock. Suddenly, Holley's electroshock gun hit its target, and they were sent backwards. "Great job! Quick thinking, Holley!" Finn looked alertly to his left and spotted a giant cog that could crush the two instantly. "Drive! Burn rubber!" He exclaimed. The two strained against their ropes, and began pulling away. The cog snapped the ropes, and they leapt onto the metal areas on either side of the gears.

Finn hurriedly detached Foxy from the beam, where she was just lying limply on the ground at this point, too exhausted to keep struggling against her bonds. He tried to get through to her, calling her name repeatedly. Finally, after a moment's hesitation, he raised a wheel and slapped her, wincing as he did so.

She jerked to attention, her eyes wide with fear and her pupils the size of pinholes as she shook like a leaf.

"Foxy, are you all right?" He received a shaky nod, and sighed in relief. He peeled the duct tape off her mouth, wincing as she yelped loudly. "I'm sorry!" He replied hurriedly.

Foxy set to work chewing away at her bonds, and was free in minutes. Her and Finn met up with Holley. "We've got to get to the course! Calculate the fastest way to-Oh, Miss Shiftwell." Finn exclaimed with a grin as Holley seemed to sprout wings.

"They're standard issue now."

"You kids get all the good hardware." Finn replied with a grin, and the two began driving towards the exit of the clock when they discovered Mater's air filter lying on the metal grate in front of them.

"Oh, no, that's Mater's!" Holley exclaimed.

* * *

Finn and Foxy sped out the doors of the clock, while Holley flew out of the face of it. Foxy dropped to all fours in order to catch up with Finn, running as fast as she could. "You'll pay for that, Finn." She replied, giving him an unsure, slightly teasing grin.

He could tell that she was trying, and flashed her a quick grin in response before radioing Mater. "Mater! Listen to me! The bomb is on you! While we were knocked out, they planted it in your air filter! They knew you would try and help McQueen!" Finn exclaimed through his radio.

Holley had caught up, and Finn looked up at her. "Holley, I'll get Zundapp, you get Mater!"

"Got it!" She scooped up Foxy, then flew off towards the course. They chased after Mater, and soon caught up. "Mater, stop!"

Mater shouted up to her, not knowing that Foxy was with her, "No! You could get hurt!"

Foxy peeked over Holley's wings and whimpered when she saw Lightning attached to Mater's hook. They continued flying above Mater when Holley spotted Grem and Acer, heading straight for Mater and Lightning. "Oh no." Holley sighed, then veered left, cutting them off with her wing. She landed as Mater slowed down, Foxy tumbling off.

"Foxy!" Lightning exclaimed happily.

"Mater, we've got to get that bomb off you!"

"A bomb?!"

"Yeah. They strapped it to me to kill ya as a backup plan."

"Backup plan?! Mater, who put a bomb on you?!" Lightning exclaimed.

At that moment, Finn appeared, with the small green car Foxy had seen before."You! Why didn't my death ray kill you?!"

"Death ray?!" Lightning exclaimed in horror.

"Turn off the bomb, Zundapp!" Finn replied angrily.

"Are you all so dense? It's voice activated. Everything is voice activated these days."

"Deactivate! Deactivate!" Mater exclaimed in a hurry. The bomb didn't accept his voice, and began counting down from four minutes. "Whoa!" Mater exclaimed, looking down at the bomb in a panic.

"Say it!" Holley exclaimed, holding Foxy's leash as Foxy snarled at Zundapp. When he didn't respond, Foxy began barking fiercely, not knowing of anything else to do. She certainly wasn't going to scream at them, and let everyone know that she could talk...

"Deactivate." Zundapp said smoothly, watching Holley and Foxy with his slate-gray eyes.

The bomb subtracted a minute, reading three and some-odd minutes. "Oh, I'm not the one who activated it. Would anyone else like to try?" He replied in a cocky tone. Without warning, Holley shocked him with her electroshock gun.

"You read my mind." Finn replied.

"Ugh, he was getting on my nerves." Holley answered, rolling her eyes.

Without warning, Foxy growled at Zundapp's limp figure, her ears going back as her tail puffed up and her head lowered. Her eyes burned into his limp form as she literally tried to light him on fire.

"She's pissed now." Lightning muttered.

Holley looked over in his direction, then back at Foxy, and nodded her hood in agreement.

"Now what do we do?" Lightning asked, looking from Finn to Holley.

"It's very simple: You blow up!" The Hugo from Italy replied with an evil grin. The other big 'lemon leaders' began closing in on them.

Foxy growled at a group of Pacers, sending them a venomous glare.

As Mater tried to reason with them, Foxy began getting ready to attack, itching to give these cars a piece of her mind about what their 'buddies' had done to her. The Gremlin answered Mater, then a machine gun appeared at his side. Just as he was getting ready to shoot, a sharp blast of water scattered him and his cronies. Just like that, the others were taking action.

Foxy snarled and leaped for the group of Pacers, fire blazing in her eyes. She leapt onto one's roof and ripped its hood off, shaking it from side to side and growling ferociously. She let go of it, and sent it spinning through the air. She looked back at the others clustered behind her sharply with a look that could've killed them all.

They scattered, and Foxy charged after them, growling. She did the same to three more Pacers, shaking with fury, sending their mangled hoods spinning across the intersection left and right. She sent a few whizzing through the air like rectangular flying saucers, not caring where they went, only seeming to hear the screams of pain coming from her victims.

"Good lord!" She heard Finn exclaim loudly as a hood went flipping end over end in front of him, just barely missing hitting him.

"Foxy, Foxy, heel! YO, SHE-HULK!" Lightning shouted in a panic.

Foxy popped up from tearing off a Pacer's trunk door, a chunk of metal in her mouth, looking like a car-eating shark, even with her ears pricked. She growled, then returned to tearing apart the Pacer's door, working her way down to the wiring in it.

"Foxy, stand down right now!" Finn told her firmly, watching as the remaining few retreated.

After a bizarre screeching of metal, Foxy came around the back of the Pacer to them, carrying a piece of rusty chrome in her jaws. She dropped the bumper in front of Finn with a clang, then sat down behind it, her tail wagging, the smallest of smiles playing on her lips.

Lightning's eyes grew wide as he looked at the bumper she had torn off the Pacer. "My god!" He exclaimed in horror, recoiling from the sight of it.

Finn gave her a grin and patted her hat with a tire. "Well done. Now, if you please, go give him back his bumper?"

Foxy whimpered, giving Finn her begging expression.

"Foxy..." Finn gave her a look, and she scooped it up in her jaws again with a sigh, carrying it over to the Pacer she had ripped it off of. The others could see an irritated expression settle on her face as she dropped the bumper none too roughly onto his hood. She nipped the Pacer sharply with a growl and a show of her teeth when he didn't drive off hurriedly enough. She trotted back over to Finn and sat down at his side, her tail wagging and her ears up.

Lightning was watching her in a sort of horrified fascination.

**Hahahaha, Lightning's afraid of Foxy's power. xD I loved the 'YO, SHE-HULK!" part. It just seemed to fit. xD **

**Aaaannnyyyy wwwaaayyyy, I'm stalling my next update, because Rhapsody-of-Dreams wanted me to update so badly today. xD **

**Okay, I'm done stalling. EmilyTheBrave, I'm really glad that you liked this story so far, and it isn't over 'till it's over! Now, if you please, I was up until three in the morning for three nights straight working on another story. I'm trying to resurrect it on my laptop, where it died. xD Oh, god that's morbid. XDXDXDXD**


	13. Mission Accomplished, and A New Horizon

As Luigi and Guido worked to get the bomb off, Finn explained how he had found Foxy.

At a rapid exclamation from Guido, the three turned to look. "What's he saying, what's wrong?" Lightning asked Luigi worriedly.

"None of his-a wrenches fit the bolts." Luigi replied sadly.

"I get it." Mater announced suddenly. "I know what needs to be done!"

"Then do it." Lightning told him.

"What? I can't do it. Nobody takes me seriously, I know that now."

As Lightning and Mater continued talking, Foxy discovered part of a tire left over from one of the lemons. She picked it up and began trying to rip it to shreds, laying down at Finn's side, growling softly.

"What's that you've got there?" He asked her.

She laid her ears back and lowered her head, trying to hide the chunk of tire.

"Come on, let's see it." He said firmly.

Foxy chucked the piece of tire out into the intersection, and Finn looked down at her in amusement. "You really can destroy anything, can't you?" Abruptly, he looked up as Mater and Lightning sped off. "Where's he going?"

Shortly after, he and Holley followed them, followed by Foxy. She hopped onto Finn's trunk and laid down, gripping it with her hands as he sped up.

They followed Mater to the Queen's palace, where he touched down.

"Foxy, stay." Finn muttered, dropping her off outside the gates.

She sat at the side of one of the pillars, looking like some sort of absurd lion, guarding the palace.

Finn bolted inside at loud shouting after patting her once.

Foxy watched as the others gathered by the fountain, and hoped that they wouldn't see her.

* * *

To Foxy, it felt like they were inside the grounds for hours, when it was really about five minutes. Finn and Holley came out first, followed by two Scotland Yard cars, in between them the green car Foxy had seen before. Lightning and Mater were the last two to exit.

Foxy followed after them, darting up to jump on Finn's roof.

Lightning looked around the three cars in front of him at Foxy, confused. Why wasn't she on _his_ hood? After all, she and he were brother and sister. Almost.

As they passed by where the others were, Fillmore spotted Foxy and called to her.

She froze, her ears perking up as she listened and looked around.

"Over here, man!"

With a sharp "Yay!" of joy that she once again disguised as a yip, Foxy leapt off Finn's roof and bolted towards Fillmore. She jumped into the air, and landed on his roof. She instantly laid down, purring and rolling over onto her back, her long hair and tail dropping down Fillmore's side. Her tail beat against his side rapidly, and she only looked up when Finn approached.

"I assume by her actions that she's yours?" Finn asked after greeting Fillmore.

Fillmore nodded, then looked up at Foxy fondly.

"Then I suppose that you should know."

"Know what, man?" Fillmore asked, redirecting his attention to Finn.

"I'm not entirely sure how, but she ended up being held prisoner by Professor Zundapp. He allowed two of the lemons that worked for him to 'have their way with her', if you will. I'm not sure how long she was there before I found her in the warehouse in Japan, but when I did... it was just absolutely horrid, completely brutal, what they had done to her. I almost couldn't believe that it was the same creature Mater had told me about, although she fit the description he gave."

Fillmore's expression had changed from mellow to concerned in half a minute as he listened intently.

"I honestly believe that I got to her with barely any time to spare." Finn added quietly, feeling the weight of his own words.

Fillmore looked up at Foxy, slightly horrified. "Why would they do somethin' like that?"

"That's what I couldn't figure out either. Then Mater suggested that the lemons were trying to take out McQueen's team."

"Due to her incident, she also seems to have lost the ability to speak, although I'm not entirely sure I believe Mater's story about her being able to in the first place."

Finn paused as Holley cut in, then sensing Fillmore's downtrodden mood, added gently, " If it's any consolation, we've taken good care of her since then."

Foxy whined quietly, sensing the darkening mood. She hopped down onto Finn's hood, then onto the ground and laid down, curling her tail along her side.

Fillmore looked down at her sadly, and Finn patted her hat with a tire. "Looks like this is farewell then, Foxy."

Foxy whimpered, giving him the best begging expression she had ever made, trying to tell him that she didn't know what to do. Finn tried not to look down at her, and sighed.

"Is there a way that she could still live with me, but be with you guys too?" Fillmore asked.

Finn nodded. "Certainly, although if she is to become one of my partners, she will need to be approved. And if she is, then that could mean a lot of time spent on missions."

Fillmore nodded, then looked down at Foxy. He smiled and gave her a nuzzle. "Have fun, man." He told her, and Finn looked surprised.

"Are you quite sure? You may not see her for weeks at a time."

"It'll be even better when I do see her, man." Fillmore replied.

Finn grinned, then scooped Foxy onto his hood. "Now you're really going to be a spy, Foxy." He told her. "And that means not attempting to rip off every bumper of every car you catch."

She whimpered and put her ears back, but wagged her tail all the same, giving him a shadow of a guilty smile.

Fillmore and Finn chuckled, then the three went into the palace, where Mater was being nighted by the Queen. They parked in the front row on opposite sides of the aisle, Foxy jumping down to sit at Fillmore's side. He petted her, and she sighed happily.

When Mater was nighted, the entire room cheered. Lightning, Finn, and Foxy arrived at Mater's side.

"Have y'all met each other? The Queen, McQueen, McQueen, The Queen. McQueen, McMissile, McMissile, McQueen. McMissile, The Queen, The Queen, McMissile. Oh, an' this here's Foxy. She's mighty nice."

Foxy wagged her tail as the Queen gave her a smile.

As they all filtered out of the palace, Fillmore passed Finn Foxy's crate.

"What's this?" Finn asked in confusion.

"It's what we were usin' to get her back and forth on the planes." Fillmore replied with a smile as Foxy darted inside it.

Finn looked inside curiously, and saw Foxy curled up on a blanket, peering out at him happily. He chuckled, then asked Fillmore if he was sure about trusting Foxy with him.

"It's her choice. She really seems to like ya. 'If ya love somethin', set it free. If it doesn't come back, then it wasn't yours in the first place.'" Fillmore quoted, and Finn nodded.

"I quite agree."

After a few minutes, Finn, Holley, Fillmore, and Foxy went their separate ways, Finn and Holley promising to stop by when Foxy became a secret agent.

Fillmore nodded with a smile, and Foxy darted out of the crate, jumping onto Fillmore's roof and hugging it tightly, purring loudly.

"Better get goin', Elizabeth. Don't want to miss out."

"I thought her name was Foxy?"

"It is. I just call her that. That was her old name." He looked up at Foxy with a smile as she looked down at him.

"Come along, Foxy. Best get back to headquarters." Finn called, and Foxy was gone from Fillmore's roof.

She darted inside the crate, and Finn shut the door. Foxy looked out at Fillmore as the three left, not knowing if she'd ever see him again soon. She whimpered softly, her eyes growing sad as she watched Fillmore grow smaller.

Fillmore watched the three leave, then went back to the hotel they were staying at.

Foxy curled up, facing the side of the container with a sad sigh.

**Yay! Foxy's been reunited with Fillmore! But what's this? She's being taken away to become a spy? What could this possibly mean? Well, I'll tell you. It means... THE STORY ISN'T OVER! :DD Yay! This is a thank you, for all you wonderful, dearly beloved readers of my fanfictions. Without any of you, I would be some weird teenager, just sitting at home writing fanfictions for MYSELF to read. Now, that I've got wonderful, amazing people reading them, I can enjoy their reactions, get their feedback, and read their own fanfictions. One thank you truly, truly doesn't do justice to how thankful I am to all of you for taking the time to read my fanfictions, and for making your own. As long as you will continue reading my stories, there will be new chapters and new stories in store, because as long as the memory of these stories lives on, they can never die. **

**(That last little bit was from a book in a series! Kudos to you if you know it! ;D)**


	14. Foxy's Meeting With The Director

Once Finn had called Siddeley, the three went to wait for him at the airport. He arrived about half an hour later, and Finn and Holley boarded the ramp, Finn setting Foxy's crate in a corner of the room. He opened the door of the crate as Siddeley took off towards C.H.R.O.M.E., and Foxy crept out. She laid back down on her pillow beside Finn, who smiled at her and began petting her hair gently. "Now all you've got to do is impress our superior, but also make him think that you're ready."

Foxy sighed and curled up on the pillow. She began dozing quickly, the feeling of Finn at her side comforting.

She bolted awake abruptly, looking around in a panic. One of the ears on her hat began flattening slowly, while the other one remained upright. How long had she been asleep for?

"Something wrong?" Finn asked quietly, giving her a gentle nudge.

She laid back down on the pillow with a shake of her head and a whispered, "No.", and curled up against Finn's side. He began petting her gently again, and smiled as he heard her sigh contentedly. In seconds, she was in a deep sleep.

Finn picked her up experimentally, and chuckled as she flopped limply. He set her back down on the pillow, watching as she sprawled out across it. "She's smaller then the pillow itself, yet she seems to take up the entire thing without trying." Finn whispered to Holley, who had rolled over to the two.

Holley, seeing Foxy, nodded in agreement, barely holding back a laugh.

Foxy somehow had managed to position herself like a frog, and her tail was arcing over her head, between her ears, and just barely touching the tip of her nose. One of her ears twitched, and brushed against her tail, making it twitch even more. She sighed quietly as Finn began petting her spine gently.

* * *

Once they touched down in C.H.R.O.M.E's airport, Finn gently nudged Foxy awake. "Come on, time to wake up."

Foxy yawned widely, then stretched out on the pillow, her eyes blinking open sleepily. "Hi, Finn." She whispered, seeing Holley nearby.

"There you are, now come along, Foxy." Finn told her, attaching the leash to her collar.

She stood up, swaying slightly as she yawned again. She looked around sleepily, then sighed as Finn tugged on the leash. She followed after him, jumping gently onto his trunk, where she curled up and began dozing. She was startled awake by Holley hissing quietly, "Foxy, get up. You can sleep afterwards!" Foxy sighed, but remained awake. She looked around at the building they were in with wonder.

There were so many cars bustling through the hallways, and they all looked at Foxy quite oddly.

They entered the largest room Foxy had seen so far, the walls and floor a dazzlingly bright white. Foxy looked down curiously at the floor which appeared to be tiled, and was surprised to be able to see her reflection in it.

"Finn, how is the mission going?"

"The mission is finished, sir."

Foxy chose that moment to poke her head above Finn's roof to take a look at the other car that was speaking.

"What's that, McMissile?" The silver Chrysler 300 asked curiously.

"This is Foxy. I rescued her during the Allinoil scam, and I suppose you might say that she's become my pet. The real reason I'm here is because of her. When I returned her to her rightful owner, he expressed an interest in her becoming a 'partner' of mine, so to speak. Is this possible?"

"First, bring her over here. I'd like to get a better look at her."

"Go on, Foxy." Holley whispered, and Foxy jumped down.

Finn unclipped her leash and she trotted over to the Chrysler cautiously. She sat down about a foot away from him, her head cocked slightly, the tip of her tail wagging.

"How do you do?" The car asked, holding out a tire for her to shake.

She placed a hand on his tire in response. He gave her a smile, then looked up towards Finn and Holley. "She seems sociable enough, but how good is she at attacking?"

Finn grinned. "You'd be surprised. Do you suppose that we could borrow Richard?"

"Certainly. Now?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

The Chrysler buzzed for one of the other agents to bring in Richard, and shortly there was a knock at the door. It opened, and two cars came in, pushing what appeared to be a dummy of a Pacer model. "This is the simplest one we've got, McMissile."

"Thank you, sir."

Foxy trotted over to Finn when he called her, looking over at the dummy curiously.

"Now, I want you to go and destroy that dummy over there. Pretend it's one of the ones we were fighting in London." Finn told her, and she wagged her tail.

"I'll destroy it, Finn." She whispered.

"Proceed." The Chrysler said airily after a few minutes.

Foxy laid her ears back at the dummy, a snarl creeping into her expression. She began circling the dummy slowly, staring it down as though it were real. She began growling at it, and Finn noticed his director's expression of surprise. He smiled to himself, then returned to watching Foxy, whose tail was puffed up. Her head went down as she crouched, and she pounced onto the dummy, her eyes blazing.

"Just one thing, director."

"Yes, Finn?"

"She is allowed to rip and tear, correct?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Presently, there was a horrible screeching noise, and the director looked on as Foxy managed to rip the hood up and off the dummy, then shook it wildly.

"Now's a brilliant time to duck." Finn told the director quickly, and not a minute too late.

As soon as they ducked, the hood went spinning directly over their roofs and into the wall behind them. The director looked at Foxy in surprise, watching as she jumped down and attacked the bumpers, ripping them off with screeches similar to the hood's. She began gnawing at the dummy's driver's side door avidly, soon tearing a large hole in it.

"That'll do, Finn."

"Foxy, heel."

Just like that, Foxy pulled herself away from the dummy used for training and padded over to Finn, sitting down at his side. The director rolled back to his desk and parked facing the three. "Quite an impressive display, McMissile. With a little training, she should be an A-rate trainee, as you yourself were." He gave Foxy a slight smile, and she wagged her tail.

"When will her training start?" Finn asked.

"Whenever you are available."

"You're allowing me to train her?"

"Of course. She seems to respond to the two of you extraordinarily well, and I believe that she will learn faster as well. From what I've seen, she certainly has fire and strength. Now all she needs is stealth and possibly a few more weapons."

"I've installed a firearm in her tail, a cloaking device in her fur coat, and any-surface grips in her pads." Finn replied, lifting up one of Foxy's hands as an example.

"Those are all the gadgets she has, Finn?"

"I wasn't sure where to put any more, and didn't feel that she would be facing many situations before today, director."

The Chrysler nodded approvingly and agreed. "Very well, Finn. Your request for her to become a partner of yours has been accepted."

Finn nodded his hood once, thanking the director. Foxy jumped onto Finn's trunk, laying down, and Holley clipped the leash to her collar. "Here, Foxy." Foxy uttered a large sigh, then jumped down. She jumped up onto Holley's hood and laid down, beginning to doze off. The three departed the office, and began rolling down the hall again.

The cars were once again looking at Foxy, but she didn't seem to mind. They left C.H.R.O.M.E. shortly, meeting outside in the airport. Foxy was shifted from Holley's hood to Finn's, and only looked up briefly in sleepy confusion. Siddeley, Holley, and Finn bid farewell to one another until the next mission, while Foxy sleepily opened an eye and yawned. The other three chuckled, and Holley petted Foxy gently.

Foxy's tail began wagging gently, making Finn flinch as it wagged repeatedly against his windshield.

"Foxy, come now." He scolded gently with a chuckle.

Holley laughed. "She's gone daffy, Finn. Absolutely daffy." Holley replied, making Finn and Sid laugh.

"I believe she was already quite daffy to begin with, Holley." Finn replied, and his tone was so serious that even Foxy looked up as Holley laughed.

"Hope to see you again soon, Sid."

"You got it, mate." Siddeley replied with a grin.

"The same goes for you, Holley." Finn turned to Holley.

"Of course, Finn." Holley gave him a smile.

"Let's be on our way then Foxy." He looked down at Foxy, who yawned and looked up sleepily. Finn chuckled, then the three went their separate ways.

**How'd you all like that? Pretty nifty, huh? So, Foxy's finally a secret agent! :D We'll find out what surprises she happens upon on Wendsday! :D But until then, please read, review, don't steal, and keep on truckin'! ~Liz**


	15. Foxy's Training Sessions

In a short time traveling across London, they had reached Finn's home. He opened the garage door, and the two entered.

Foxy looked around, her interest peaked.

"It's not much, but after all, it is home."

Foxy, who had been looking around, looked back at Finn and wagged her tail. "It's nice, Finn. I like it."

Now that he had heard her speak fully, and for the first time, he grinned.

She jumped down off his hood, and began investigating. Finn chuckled, watching her.

She eventually sat down in front of one of the floor-to-ceiling windows, staring out at the cars going by on the road. Finn rolled over to her and ruffled her ears gently. "Anything out there interesting?"

Her tail wagged as she gave a soft "Yep.". She yawned, and Finn nudged her.

"Here." He led her over to the sofa, and she jumped up onto it readily.

"Thanks, Finn." She settled down on it, and sighed happily before falling asleep. Finn chuckled, then headed into the bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, he awoke to a quiet sigh. He looked around frantically, only to discover Foxy sleeping peacefully at the foot of his mattress. Finn looked at her in bewilderment, then tossed his blanket over her gently before tucking the edges underneath her and picking her up, wrapping her in a sort of cocoon. He set her on his hood, and drove into the kitchen.

Once there, he began making Foxy breakfast. As soon as the scent of the sausages came close, Foxy's head went up as she sniffed for them in her sleep.

Finn watched her in amusement, but didn't say a word.

Foxy awoke to find herself slightly elevated, so she was looking down into a pan full of sizzling sausages. She looked around, and noticed Finn.

"Good morning, Foxy." He replied with a grin.

She wagged her tail, then yawned, mumbling out a "Morning, Finn.".

Finn chuckled, then took the sausages out of the pan and placed them on a plate.

Foxy jumped down and sat on the tile floor, her tail curled over her feet, unsure of where to sit.

Finn set the plate down with a grin, and Foxy dove in, her tail a blur. Finn chuckled and made himself a cup of Earl Grey tea.

When they had finished breakfast, Finn suggested that they work on stealth. Foxy agreed eagerly, and Finn began their session. He started out teaching her how to creep around as quietly as possible. He had left some of the sausages in the pan from before, although the stove top was off. Deciding against telling Foxy, he had figured out a way to show her how stealth was useful.

"Foxy, I was thinking of stepping out to see if there were any missions available. I'll be back shortly."

"Okay. Bye, Finn."

With that, he gave her a pat before driving out of the house. He waited for five minutes, then quietly drove around back, looking at Foxy through the window. He could see her heading into the kitchen and grinned. He drove around to a window that he could see Foxy at, and wasn't surprised when he saw her sneaking sausage out of the pan. He opened the back door quietly, and shut it just as quietly. He rolled into the room without her noticing, and greeted her loudly, trying not to grin.

She yelped in surprise, and jumped a foot in the air. Finn burst out laughing, and Foxy wagged her tail guiltily. "Sorry, Finn."

"I'm not angry, Foxy. I was just trying to show you the proper way to do it. Now, let's try again."

Foxy nodded, then bolted out of the room. Finn shook his hood, then went to follow her. When he reached the living room however, she was nowhere to be found. "Foxy?"

What he didn't know was that she had been hiding, gripping to the ceiling in the hallway with her 'paws'. She had dropped down as soon as Finn was out of sight, and crept up behind him, crouching low so he couldn't see her with his sideview mirrors.

Just as she was about to pounce, he turned to look at her. "Very clever, but try to stay nearer to anything that casts large shadows, since they make good places to hide. And remember to move more slowly, otherwise, they'll soon see you."

Foxy nodded with a sigh, and Finn petted her. "Although, not a bad try. You were almost able to catch me before I noticed you. You were a bit too far to the right." He told her, and she sighed again, her ears drooping. "I've got an idea. Why don't we head outside, then perhaps you could practice on the squirrels."

Foxy's head snapped in his direction, and he blinked in slight surprise. "You have seen a squirrel before, correct?" Foxy grinned for an answer, and her tail began wagging rapidly.

"They're alert little creatures, but easy to sneak up on if you remember that they can't smell you coming from downwind and move slowly. Only move more quickly when they aren't looking." Finn told her, and she nodded, then began pleading eagerly.

"All right, all right." Finn opened the back door, and Foxy shot outside.

She began looking around, and spotted one, for she crouched lower to the ground and began stalking it, inching closer. It carried on with its scurrying, blissfully unaware that Foxy was slowly gaining ground.

When it hopped a few feet to her left, Foxy lowered herself to the ground quickly, hidden from view by the grass. The squirrel turned its back to her again, and continued foraging for a good place to perhaps deposit a walnut or two. Foxy crept towards the squirrel again, this time lying low to the grass.

Finn watched her in amazement. She seemed completely different outside. More stealthy and secretive.

Just as she was about to pounce on it, the squirrel turned around and spotted her. She froze, but the squirrel was already bolting for the nearest tree. Foxy took off after it, swerving through the trees rapidly. She charged underneath a bush with a growl, and popped out on the other side, twigs and leaves stuck in her hair.

Finally, when the squirrel had shot up a tree, Foxy sat down at the base of it, shouting at it to bury its nuts somewhere else.

"Foxy, come here. I don't quite think he'll understand you..." Finn called, and she shot the squirrel an angry glance before getting up and strolling over to Finn. She plopped down at his side in the grass, panting although her tail was up and wagging. "That was quite well. You're doing much better." Finn told her, beginning to brush the leaves and twigs out of her long hair.

Foxy rolled over onto her back and looked up at the sky. Finn nudged her back over onto her stomach and continued brushing her hair out with a grin. Foxy began dozing, at least until Finn nudged her up.

"Let's have another go." He told her, and she set off in search of another squirrel.

At something hitting her in the head sharply, she yelped in surprise and looked up. Sitting on the branch was the squirrel she had chased after earlier, and on the ground beside her was a walnut. Finn, who had seen the entire incident, began laughing quietly to himself, trying not to let Foxy hear. Foxy growled at the squirrel, then charged for the tree. She leapt onto the lowest branch with ease, then began climbing the tree, the entire time growling and muttering threats about 'skinning the squirrel and making a new hat'. She was able to chase the squirrel to the top of the tree, then corner it.

As she was closing in, the squirrel jumped onto her head, then onto her back, and off onto the branch below her.

Finn was laughing aloud now, and Foxy was getting sick and tired of squirrels. She clambered down, then did a barrel roll once she got to the last branch. She landed in a sitting position, and Finn rolled over to her. "Having fun?" He asked, and she sighed, looking back up at the squirrel with an irritated expression, choosing not to answer.

Finn chuckled, then nudged her gently. She stood up, then the two went back to the house.

As soon as they entered the living room, she jumped onto the sofa. Finn turned the television on for her, and watched as she became completely engrossed in it. He ruffled her ears gently, then went to straighten up the rest of the house. When he returned, he noticed that she was watching Top Gear. He parked at the side of the couch and watched it with her, petting her tail, which was draped over the side of the sofa.

**Just a filler chapter, since we'll get to the good stuff soon. :) Not too much to say, other then I just cleaned the whole house in about 4 hours! :D I'm the Flash in disguise! ;) EmilyTheBrave, I finally had an inspiration for the Monsters Inc. scenario, although it's turning out a bit longer then I wanted... It might become a short story, instead of a long oneshot. XDXD I thought of using Sarge too, but who would he go with? Which character (out of Mike or Sulley) Would he be? Instead, i just went with Lightning and Sally, if that's okay? :) It should be up as soon as I finish it, it's just that I'm working on two other stories besides that one, plus doing other stuff offline. :/ To top it all off, the unthinkable happened. I RAN OUT OF IDEAS FOR A FEW DAYS :O**

**Anyway, read, review, and I hope you'll enjoy it! I'm thinking about uploading another short story today, so look for it? :)**


	16. Foxy's Back to The States

The rest of the week was spent training, with Foxy actually able to catch a squirrel by the end of it all. "Good show, Foxy!" Finn called as she bullied her way through a large bush, a red squirrel in her jaws. Strangely enough, after she had bitten it, it had gone limp. She had shrugged it off as the squirrel playing possum. When she dropped it in front of Finn, as he had instructed, the squirrel scrambled upwards and took off like a shot for the nearest tree. She sighed and flopped down, panting as Finn petted her.

"You truly are getting better. Maybe later you could chase an airplane bird, perhaps?"

Foxy's tail wagged in spite of how exhausted she was, and she nodded. She had spent a good three hours chasing the squirrel around and around Finn's yard, and it always seemed to go back to one tree in the back of the yard. She knew that was her starting point, each and every day. She rose as the squirrel scampered off into a bush, and readied herself for the charge. She crept closer to the squirrel's bush, like a lioness. When she was close enough, she flew into the bush. Finn watched with amazement as the bush began to crackle and quake, almost as though a fire had been started underneath it. There was a loud yelp, then Foxy came out of the bush after the squirrel, growling. The squirrel bolted off, towards the tree at the back of the yard, and Foxy snapped her jaws, trying to catch it. She came close to getting the tail of the squirrel, but missed. With a snarl, she threw herself at the squirrel, the two going into a long barrel roll. Foxy and the squirrel began battling again at the base of a tree. When the squirrel went to jump up onto her head, she reached up and attempted to catch it in her jaws, snapping them shut repeatedly. When she missed, she began grabbing at it frantically with her hands, missing each time. The squirrel threw a walnut at her, hitting her on the head, making her yelp in pain. She snarled and chased after the squirrel as they charged back towards Finn.

Finn jumped aside as the two nearly ran him over, his eyes wide with alarm.

Once they reached the house, they made a sharp u-turn. Foxy threw herself at the squirrel again, but at the last minute, he swerved to the right and she got nothing but a mouthful of grass and a wounded pride. She remained on the grass, panting, glaring at the tree the squirrel had darted up.

Finn rolled over to her and nudged her up, sighing as she sank back to the grass. Her head was spinning dizzily, and she sighed quietly, but nothing came out except a hiss of air. She nearly felt that she was going to faint from chasing the squirrel around so often. Finn picked her up and set her on his hood, telling her that they would try again in the morning, since it was almost dark. Foxy curled up on his hood, her tail covering her face to hide her shame. Finn sighed, then gently set her on the sofa.

She wagged her tail halfheartedly as Finn bid her good night, and she curled up on the sofa, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

The next morning, Foxy awoke with a start. What was that noise? She jumped down quietly from the sofa, and began sniffing. She caught the scent of someone other then Finn, and followed it. She used her gloves with the pads on them to climb the wall and onto the ceiling. From there, she had a good vantage point. She shuffled along the ceiling, heading for the kitchen, where she had heard the noise and where the smell was coming from. She dropped down to the floor again, the hallway still in shadow, since it was still dark outside. She crept closer, hiding in the shadows. She spotted a shape at the door, and froze. Her tail began puffing up, and she began growling, laying her ears back. She saw the shape move towards her, and she barked loudly, hoping to wake Finn up.

"Foxy, shush!"

She recognized that whispered voice. She darted over to Holley, her tail wagging. "Yes, I've missed you also. Where's Finn?"

Foxy pointed back through the hallway, nodding her head towards his bedroom.

"Sleeping still?" Holley asked, and Foxy nodded. Holley sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. "That's to be expected. When there's something important for him to do, he's always asleep."

Foxy cocked her head, looking at Holley in confusion.

"Mind going to fetch him?" Holley gave Foxy a smile.

Foxy wagged her tail, then darted off. Holley smiled and shook her hood in bewilderment.

Foxy nudged the door open hesitantly, finding Finn asleep, his two left tires hanging off his mattress. Foxy crept over to his side and nudged him gently, whispering his name.

When he waved a tire at her, Foxy yipped sharply in surprise. "Hey!"

"Foxy, go on, back to bed. It's only four o'clock in the morning." Finn mumbled, then fell back asleep.

Foxy sighed, but saw no other options as she barked sharply, startling Finn awake.

"Foxy! Back to bed, I said!" He told her sharply.

Foxy whimpered, cringing slightly, then pointed out the bedroom and into the living room.

"Finn?" Holley's voice was heard faintly, and Finn looked down at Foxy, who was hanging her head, her ears drooping, her tail curled up over her feet.

"Holley wants you." She replied guiltily.

His expression turned sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Foxy." He petted her gently, then drove out of the room before turning back. "Aren't you coming? After all, you are a secret agent, and my partner." He gave her a grin, and she wagged her tail before standing up and trotting out after him. He smiled at Holley when he entered the kitchen, Foxy right behind him. "What brings you here, Miss Shiftwell?" Finn asked, as though he was constantly having someone at his home at four in the morning.

"I received an urgent letter from Mater's home town, Finn."

"Then what are we waiting for? I'll call Siddeley." Finn seemed completely awake now, and Foxy watched the two, sitting farther back in a corner.

Holley petted Foxy as Finn left the room to call Siddeley. "How is your training coming along, Foxy?" Holley asked.

Foxy wagged her tail rapidly, her eyes lighting up.

"I assume it's going well?"

Foxy nodded, and Holley smiled. "Wonderful."

Finn returned shortly, an odd grin on his face. "Siddeley's going to meet us at C.H.R.O.M.E, besides wondering why the three of us are all awake at four thirty in the morning."

Holley laughed slightly, then Finn clipped Foxy's leash to her collar.

Foxy grinned, then followed the two out the door, trotting beside Finn briskly.

* * *

The streets were nearly empty at four thirty, so they didn't have much of a problem getting to headquarters. "Morning, Sid." Finn greeted the slightly sleepy-eyed jet.

"Morning indeed, mate." Siddeley replied after yawning slightly, the caffeinated jet fuel in front of him obviously not helping.

Finn chuckled, then told Siddeley that they had gotten a message from Mater and Foxy's home town. "And of course you plan on going there. I'm at your service, Finn." Siddeley replied with a light sigh.

Holley smiled, then Finn replied, "Thanks, old boy. Knew we could count on you."

"You got it, mate." Siddeley replied, lowering the ramp. The three entered, and Siddeley left shortly.

Foxy settled into her crate, falling asleep again quickly. Finn shook his hood with a grin as he watched her get comfortable. "It's perfectly fine for her to wake me up, but no one seems to be allowed to wake her up."

Holley laughed to herself, finding that what Finn had said was true. Finn asked Holley what the message had said, and she pulled it up on her screen.

"_'Dear Finn and Holley, we were wondering if you'd be interested in coming to watch the Radiator Springs Grand Prix? It won't be anything like the World Grand Prix, and according to Lightning, will be 'strictly racing'. How is Foxy's training coming along? Fillmore tried to keep it a secret, but Mater decided that he was going to be the one to tell everybody. Ciao, Luigi.'_" Holley finished reading, then looked up at Finn, who was grinning.

"What?" Holley asked, confused.

Finn shook his hood, still grinning.

"I suppose that we are going, then?" Holley asked.

"Why, of course." Finn replied.

"Where to, Finn?" Siddeley asked.

"Radiator Springs, Arizona, Sid."

"Afterburners?"

"Of course." Finn replied nonchalantly with another grin, as though he had just been asked if he wanted one lump or two in his tea. Siddeley took off towards the States, and Finn found his eyes wandering over to Foxy. "I suppose she'll need her fur cut." He said absently, seeing her hair spilling out of the crate.

"Honestly, I've got no clue how it's as long as it is, Finn." Holley replied, and Finn nodded.

**Heehee, this chapter was so much fun to write. I just love the part when Foxy has to wake Finn up, it really shows what kind of a car he is. **

**Why he expected Siddeley to be awake at that hour, I'll never know. I just sort of saw Finn as overlooking the fact that it was four in the morning, and that Sid would be asleep, since him and Holley were already awake. Caffeinated jet fuel? I dunno, I needed something to try and wake Sid up, didn't I?**


End file.
